Una Vida llena de sorpresas en Fairy Tail
by Nely-Dragneel
Summary: Natsu Dragneel es un Dragon Slayer de fuego que no ha tenido otro familiar que Igneel, pero... ¿Qué pasará cuando descubra lo contrario?
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu va a conocer a alguien que le va a decir todos los secretos de la familia Dragneel y sin darse cuenta, esa personita va a cambiar totalmente su vida y la de sus amigos. (Habrá NaLu y otras parejas más) (también un poco de Lemon en varios capítulos... si es que les gusta la historia).**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Era un día soleado en las magníficas tierras de Magnolia. Como siempre, desde afuera del gremio Fairy Tail se podía escuchar el gran alboroto causado por sus integrantes. Las sillas salían destrozadas desde las ventanas mientras que se escuchaban las maldiciones de todo aquel que se veía involucrado en la absurda pelea que se hacía diariamente en aquel pintoresco lugar.

-Al fin llegamos, Rose…- dijo una joven chica parada frente al lugar justo antes de desmayarse.

-¡Nelly! ¡Resiste!- gritaba una gatita de color rosa con sus ojitos azules llenos de lágrimas y cansancio. Esta corre hacia el interior del gremio para luego gritar otra vez -¡Que alguien ayude a Nelly! ¡Por favor!-

Todos los integrantes del gremio estaban sorprendidos al ver a otro gato parlante entrar por las puertas, pero los más sorprendidos eran los Dragon Slayers y sus Exceeds. La gatita cayó al suelo inconsciente, haciendo que Lucy y Erza corrieran a su rescate. Cuando estuvieron en la puerta de entrada, se pudieron percatar de la niña que estaba en el suelo. Lucy llamó a Natsu para que la fuera a buscar. El Dragneel salió corriendo y cargó a la niña estilo princesa para luego llevarla a la enfermería. La joven fue atendida rápidamente por Wendy, quien usó su magia para que se recuperara totalmente. La niña, Luego de unos 30 minutos empezó a abrir los ojos, y cuando estuvo completamente despierta se sobresaltó de inmediato.

-¡Rose! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- gritaba la niña mientras miraba a todos lados.

-Tranquila- dijo Lucy tratando de calmar a la paciente- Están atendiendo a tu amiga, no tienes de qué preocuparte-

-¿Qué?- preguntó la niña algo confundida. Unos instantes más tarde, la niña pudo observar a cada persona que estaba al lado de ella, pero cierto peli rosa le llamó la atención, haciendo que un par de lágrimas se resbalaran de sus ojos- Natsu…-

-¿Eh? ¿A caso nos conocemos?- preguntó el Dragon Slayer algo confundido.

-¡No puedo creer que al fin te haya encontrado!- dijo la niña mientras salía de la cama para luego abrazar a Natsu, el cual estaba más que confundido.

-Perdón, pero…- interrumpió Lucy tocando a la niña en el hombro derecho- Aún no respondes a la pregunta de mi amigo-

-¡Ah! Perdón…- se disculpó junto a una sonrisa para luego decir- Yo soy Nelly. Nelly Dragneel… La hermana de Natsu-

-¿QUÉ?- preguntaron todos en la habitación con las quijadas desencajadas y los ojos en blanco.

* * *

 **Bien, se quedará hasta ahí. Si les gusta dejen review, así lo sabré y seguiré subiendo los capítulos... Bay Bay**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Gracias a Melodiosa y a Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia por sus hermosos comentarios :3 bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo. (Perdón si es muy corto TT_TT pero les prometo que actualizaré seguido) Si tienen alguna duda o critica no teman en decirla.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima... Menos Nelly, ¡ella es mia! XD**

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 _-¡Ah! Perdón…- se disculpó junto a una sonrisa para luego decir- Yo soy Nelly. Nelly Dragneel… La hermana de Natsu-_

 _-¿QUÉ?- preguntaron todos en la habitación con las quijadas desencajadas y los ojos en blanco._

 **Capítulo actual:**

La pequeña solo sonrió con inocencia, se sentó en la cama de la enfermería y empezó a observar detenidamente a su "hermano" mientras que este solo le lanzaba una mirada de desconcierto. Todos estaban atónitos con lo que acababa de decir esa niña. Nadie en la vida creería que Natsu Dragneel tuviera una hermana, aunque algunos de sus rasgos físicos coincidieran, lo más característico es el poder de Dragon Slayer de Natsu, algo que nadie más puede tener. Lucy empezó a buscar algunos rasgos que los hicieran semejantes entre sí. Natsu tenía el pelo rosado, su piel morena, sus ojos de un color jade intenso y sus largos y filosos colmillos…

-¿A caso estás buscando rasgos físicos que sean iguales en nuestra persona?- preguntó Nelly mientras observaba de reojo a la Heartfilia. Lucy sintió un escalofrío al ver como esa niña la observaba, era exactamente la mirada de Natsu cuando estaba por dar un golpe.

-No, n-no es e-eso- contestó con un evidente nerviosismo en su voz.

-Mientes- dijo la niña volteando en dirección hacia su hermano- Ambos tenemos la piel morena; Ambos tenemos colmillos grandes y afilados; Ambos tenemos brillantes ojos color jade, además que son puntiagudos; pero, el pelo… es diferente. Yo lo tengo negro, mientras que mi hermano lo tiene de color rosa- terminó de decir con un suspiro.

-¡Yo no tengo hermanos de parte de Igneel!- gritó Natsu al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba de su lugar.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- preguntó la Dragneel con un tono de tristeza en su voz- ¿No estás contento de que nos hayamos conocido? ¿A caso te molesta tenerme de hermana?- dijo esto con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Espera… No llores- trató de consolarla Natsu, cosa que no pudo hacer.

-¡Rose tenía razón! ¡Ella sabía que no ibas a aceptar que tuvieras una hermana menor!- gritó la niña mientras tomaba su bolsa y cargaba a su compañera que aún seguía dormida para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

-Que delicado eres con las niñas, cabeza de flama- dijo Gray que estaba sentado en una esquina de la enfermería.

-Dime eso cuando te hayas puesto la ropa, encuerado- dijo Natsu con enojo y burla en sus palabras.

-¡Maldición!- fue lo único que pudo gritar el creador de hielo antes de taparse con una sábana.

-Vamos Lucy- dijo Natsu observando a la mencionada.

-¡Sí!- dijo ésta decidida de encontrar a la pequeña.

Natsu agarró a Lucy por la mano y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad para poder encontrar a la niña. Mientras que iban preguntando a cada persona por la pequeña, Nelly ya estaba fuera del gremio, intentando no chocar con cada persona que se le atravesaba en el camino. En cambio, la maga celestial, que estaba con el Dragon Slayer, se sentía algo triste por la reacción de su amigo hacia su hermanita. Pero en cierta forma también se sentía mal por no haber detenido a la niña antes de haberse ido corriendo.

Nelly aún seguía corriendo todo lo que podía, su gatita no reaccionaba a las tremendas sacudidas que hacía su dueña al chocar con las personas. Después de un largo rato de correr, chocó con alguien bastante fuerte, haciendo que cayera en el suelo. La pequeña se rascó la cabeza para luego observar a su obstáculo; era un joven alto, con el pelo rubio y ojos azules, y tenía una cicatriz en su frente, pero en el lado derecho.

-Perdón, fue mi culpa- dijo el chico mientras le ofrecía su mano para que se levantara. Pero la niña solo se dispuso a llorar desconsoladamente, haciendo que el rubio se alarmara.

-Bien hecho Sting- dijo sarcásticamente un chico de pelo negro mientras golpeaba al rubio en la cabeza-¿Qué diablos te dije de no acosar a niñas pequeñas? Los pedófilos no tienen buena fama en estos días-

-¡Rogue idiota! ¡No la estoy acosando! ¡Chocamos y la quise ayudar!- gritó Sting molesto por la acusación de su hermano.

-¡Ah! ¡Perdón!- se disculpó Rogue con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza. Se giró y estiró su mano para ayudar a la niña, pero esta solo volvió a llorar con fuerza. En cuestión de segundos, Natsu y Lucy llegan al lugar y cuando ven esta escena, el Dragon Slayer no pudo evitar golpear a Sting y a Rogue.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HAN HECHO A NELLY?- gritó Natsu mientras seguía golpeando a los dos Dragon Slayers. En eso uno de los golpes de Natsu fue detenido por una mano más pequeña que la de él.

-¡Ellos no me han hecho nada! ¡Idiota!- gritó Nelly mientras empujaba a su hermano, haciendo que este cayera de inmediato en el suelo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante tal acción, hasta el mismísimo Natsu lo estaba.

-Nelly, ven conmigo- dijo Lucy mientras sostenía la mano de esta. Nelly solo la observó a los ojos, asintió y se fue con Lucy.

-¿De dónde la conoces?- preguntó Sting al mismo tiempo en que se limpiaba la ropa.

-Es mi hermana…- respondió Natsu con evidente fastidio en la voz.

-¡¿En serio?!- preguntaron los Dragon Slayers y sus Exceeds.

-Eso es lo que ella me dijo-

 ***En un lugar bastante alejado de los Dragon Slayers***

-Nelly, ¿quieres algo para tomar?- preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-No, gracias…- dijo la Dragneel algo apagada.

-Así que… eres la hermana de Natsu- comentó Lucy antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

-Sí- dijo Nelly depositando su mirada a otro lado.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- se atrevió a preguntar la maga estelar.

-Tengo dieciséis años- contestó la niña. Lucy se sorprendió bastante al saber la edad de la hermana de su amigo.

-¿Cómo es posible que ustedes sean hermanos?- preguntó Lucy algo confundida.

-¿Lo preguntas por el hecho de que ustedes pasaron siete años en la isla Tenroujima?- dijo Nelly mirando de reojo a Lucy.

-¡Exacto!- dijo Lucy levantándose repentinamente de su lugar- Demuéstrame que no nos estás mintiendo y jamás volveré a dudar de lo que digas- dijo Lucy mirando con determinación a Nelly.

Nelly solo soltó un suspiro y dijo- Solo un Dragon Slayer de fuego puede comer eso… Fuego, ¿verdad?- Nelly se acercó hacia una antorcha que era parte de la decoración del lugar y empezó a comer el fuego de esta, haciendo que Lucy se asustara.

-En v-verdad eres una D-Dragon Slayer de f-fuego…- dijo Lucy mientras temblaba en su lugar.

-Tengo otra prueba…- dijo la niña mientras buscaba en su bolsa, tratando de no mover mucho a Rose que estaba durmiendo en esta. De esa bolsa sacó una bufanda parecida a la de Natsu, Lucy solo pudo observar cómo se la colocaba en el cuello de la misma manera que su hermano.

-No lo puedo creer…- dijo Lucy con un par de lágrimas en los ojos. Se acercó a Nelly para luego abrazarla con fuerza, como resultado, la niña se sorprendió pero correspondió al abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No sabía que mi hermano tuviera una novia tan tierna…- comentó Nelly aún sin separarse de Lucy.

-¿Eh?... ¡Espera!- se alarmó Lucy separándose de Nelly. Tenía las mejillas rosas y una mirada nerviosa- N-Natsu y yo no s-somos novios-

-Bueno… parece que pensé mal- dijo con una sonrisa similar a la de hermano. Lucy solo la observó y soltó una leve risilla.

-¡LUCY! ¡NELLY!- gritaban Natsu y Happy desde lejos. Las mencionadas salieron corriendo al encuentro del peli rosa. El Dragon Slayer de fuego se sorprendió al ver a Nelly con la su bufanda, así que tocó instintivamente su cuello en busca de ella, pero ahí estaba, no lo podía creer.

-Natsu… yo sí creo que Nelly y tú sean hermanos- dijo Lucy sosteniendo a Nelly por los hombros.

-Si tú eres mi hermana…- dijo Natsu acercándose a ellas con una expresión muy seria- Seguro que puedes mostrarme las habilidades de una verdadera Dragon Slayer-

-Natsu, ¿qué diablos estás tratando de decir?- preguntó Lucy intrigada.

-Acepto tu desafío, querido hermano- contestó Nelly con una sonrisa confiada.

Ambos hermanos se pusieron en marcha hacia la playa. Sting, Rogue, Lucy y los Exceeds los seguían para que no causaran ningún problema. Ya en la playa, Nelly se sacó la bufanda de Igneel y la guardó en su bolsa, que inmediatamente se la dio a Lucy. Natsu la esperaba a orillas de la playa, ahí ambos Dragon Slayers se posicionaron para pelear. Todo esto atrajo la atención de mucha gente, incluyendo a algunos miembros del gremio. Laxus y Gajeel se mantuvieron alejados del lugar, pero podían observar cada detalle del acontecimiento.

-¡Natsu! ¡No lo hagas!- gritó Wendy desde lejos- ¡Tu hermana está malherida!-

-¿Es eso cierto?- le preguntó Lucy a Wendy un poco preocupada.

-Sí, mientras estaba usando mi magia sanadora me di cuenta de que tenía una herida profunda en su abdomen… Y no creo que se vaya a recurar tan rápido de ella- le contestó Wendy observando a los Dragon Slayer de fuego en la playa.

-Oh no…- dijo Lucy por lo bajo- ¡Natsu! ¡No peleen!- gritó desde lejos.

-¡¿Estás lista?!- le preguntó Natsu a su hermana desde lejos ignorando completamente a la Heartfilia.

-Cuando quieras, hermano- contestó en un modo burlón, sin dejar de observar a su hermano con confianza.

* * *

Hasta ahí estará bien :3 quédense con la duda WAJAJAJAJA XD les prometo que pronto subiré el otro capitulo... Bay Bay


	3. Chapter 3

**Chicos, saben que no voy a decir ahora la razón de porque Nelly tiene magia Dragon Slayer... Solo esperen el momento :3 Espero que les vaya a gustar este cap, lo hice un poco largo (creo)**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima... si fueran míos ya todos estuvieran casados XD**

 **para darles un poco de ayuda:**

 ***CAMBIO DE ESCENA***

 _Pensamientos_

¡GRITOS!

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 _-¡¿Estás lista?!- le preguntó Natsu a su hermana desde lejos ignorando completamente a la Heartfilia._

 _-Cuando quieras, hermano- contestó en un modo burlón, sin dejar de observar a su hermano con confianza._

 **Capítulo actual:**

Dicho esto, Natsu encendió sus manos con su fuego interior y corrió hacia Nelly, en cambio esta solo se mantenía quieta. El Dragneel estuvo a punto de golpearla, pero esta solo movió a un lado la cabeza que era en donde Natsu estaba por golpearla, se dio la vuelta mientras que su puño estaba envuelto en llamas y lo golpeó justo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente en la arena. Todos se sorprendieron ante el resultado de la pelea, hasta Laxus y Gajeel tenían las mandíbulas desencajadas al ver la caída tan rápida de Salamander.

-¿Qué te pareció?- dijo Nelly con un deje de orgullo en su voz, pero, al ver que su hermano no respondía se empezó a preocupar- ¿Hermano?... ¿Estás bien?- la Dragon Slayer solo pudo notar las espirales en los ojos de su hermano y se alarmó de inmediato.

Gray fue corriendo hacia donde estaban Nelly y Natsu, cargó al Dragon Slayer y todos los miembros del gremio se encaminaron hacia la enfermería del lugar. Todos menos Nelly. Lucy había dejado su bolsa en una mesa ya que pesaba un poco, la pequeña la tomó y observó como todos se iban. Se sentó en la arena con la con una expresión algo triste en su rostro, luego sintió como alguien la abrazaba, giró su cabeza y vio a Lucy con una mirada algo enternecida.

-Sé que después de esto, Natsu te va a creer- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Siento que eso es una mentira- dijo Nelly con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No entiendo por qué lloras- dijo Sting algo confundido- No lo lastimaste de gravedad. Además, ahora va a estar 100% seguro de que eres su hermana-

-Sting tiene razón- dijo Rogue con una pequeña sonrisa- Esto lo provocó él-

-¿Nelly?...- dijo la Exceed que despertando dentro de la bolsa de la Dragon Slayer.

-Rose… que bueno que despertaste- dijo Nelly con una sonrisa muy amplia, pero aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo?- preguntó Rose con algo de angustia en su mirar.

-Mi hermano y yo peleamos…- dijo Nelly algo triste.

-Yo no llamaría "pelea" a lo que acaba de ocurrir- dijo Sting riendo a carcajadas- Eso más bien fue una masacre de parte de Nelly-

En ese instante los que estaban presente se echaron a reír, incluso Nelly se estaba divirtiendo con sus nuevos amigos. Poco rato después, Lucy y Nelly se marcharon en dirección a la enfermería para saber cómo estaba Natsu después del golpe. Wendy las recibió con una sonrisa para luego llevarlas hasta donde estaba el Dragon Slayer.

-Estará bien, le he vendado la pequeña herida que tenía y le dimos un relajante para que durmiera un rato- dijo Wendy para luego despedirse de ambas chicas.

-Espero que no me vaya a odiar…- dijo Nelly algo triste por lo que pasó hace rato.

-Natsu no te va a odiar por algo que provocó él mismo- la consoló Lucy con una sonrisa sincera.

-Si tú lo dices… Está bien- dijo Nelly con la misma sonrisa despreocupada de su hermano.

El tiempo pasó y Lucy ya se tenía que marchar ya que era muy tarde, pero Nelly y Rose se quedaron a hacerle compañía, ya que Happy se encontraba en Fairy Hills acompañando a Wendy y Charle. Ya era más de media noche y Natsu aún no había despertado, Nelly estaba cada vez más triste cuando pensaba en lo que su hermano le había dicho en la mañana. El tiempo siguió pasando, hasta que Natsu empezó a abrir los ojos, fue ahí cuando recordó la pelea con su supuesta hermana.

-¡AH! Donde carajo es…-Natsu detuvo sus gritos al ver que Nelly y Rose estaban dormidas a su lado. No pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver los restos de lágrimas que estaban en sus mejillas, así que, tomó la bolsa de Nelly y cargó a Rose y a su hermana para poder ir a su casa a descansar un poco. Natsu caminó un buen rato hasta llegar a su casa, depositó a Nelly y a Rose en su hamaca y luego se acomodó en una silla para luego quedar profundamente dormido.

Ya era de mañana y los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por una de las ventanas de la casa de Natsu. Nelly abrió los ojos y se estiró perezosamente para luego darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en la enfermería, sino, que estaba en una especie de cama algo rara. Tocó a Rose para que despertara y la felina solo se volteó para seguir durmiendo.

-Tan perezosa como siempre- dijo Nelly junto a una leve risilla- ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó la pequeña Dragon Slayer.

Nelly se levantó como pudo de la hamaca y observó el lugar en el que estaba. Era algo acogedor, y tenía un aroma que le resultaba agradable. Prontamente divisó el cuerpo de su hermano tirado en el suelo, durmiendo, dedujo ella al ver la paz en su rostro. Caminó lentamente hacia su hermano, se agachó y acarició su cabello de una manera muy cariñosa. Ante ese tacto, Natsu abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para encontrarse con la dulce y tímida sonrisa de su hermana menor.

-Buenos días Ne…- Natsu no pudo terminar la oración porque pudo ver como un par de lágrimas resbalaban del rostro de su hermana- ¿Pasa Algo?- preguntó él mientras se apoyaba en sus codos para acercarse a ella.

-Lo siento…- dijo la pequeña mientras se cubría los ojos con las manos.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó Natsu algo confundido.

-Por el golpe de ayer… De no haber sido por eso no hubieras ido a la enfermería- dijo Nelly mientras rompía en llanto, haciendo que Rose se despertara.

-De no haber sido por el golpe… Nunca hubiese sabido que eras mi hermana- dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la Dragneel con fuerza.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Nelly con una cara de asombro.

-Como lo oíste… Cuando me golpeaste, sentí un poder similar al mío. Eres una Dragon Slayer de fuego, pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible?- dijo Natsu observando seriamente a Nelly.

-Pronto te lo explicaré… Así que, por ahora quédate con la duda- dijo Nelly con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es justo!- gritaba Natsu con un tono de decepción en su voz.

 ***En el apartamento de Lucy***

La maga estelar empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente ante los molestos rayos de sol que entraban de lleno en su habitación, tomó su bata de color melocotón y bajó a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno. Desde que esta bajó por las escaleras, un ruido en su habitación hizo que empezara a subir otra vez, pero cundo subió los cuatro primeros escalones, empezaron a tocar la puerta de entrada, así que se dirigió a esta.

-Buenos días, Lucy- dijo una niña de pelo negro y ojos de un color jade muy intenso.

-Buenos días Nelly- saludó Lucy con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La Heartfilia le hizo una seña con la mano para que entrara.

-Mi hermano entró por la ventana de arriba- dijo Nelly mientras entraba en el apartamento de Lucy.

-Es una costumbre de él entrar por ahí- comentó Lucy con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza.

-Ah…- dijo Nelly mientras observaba a Lucy de arriba abajo- Eres muy guapa, ¿segura que no tienes novio?-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó Lucy un poco sorprendida y sonrojada.

-Perdón, a veces digo lo que pienso en voz alta- se disculpó Nelly con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Pero…- Lucy no pudo terminar de hablar porque vio a Natsu bajar por las escaleras.

-¡Buenos días Lucy!- dijo Natsu en un tono animado.

-Buenos días Natsu- saludó Lucy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?- preguntó Natsu abrazando a su amiga y a su hermana.

-De nada importante- se apresuró a decir Lucy cuando vio la intención de Nelly de contestar.

-¡Natsu! ¿Estás aquí?- preguntó el Exceed azul desde el piso de arriba.

-¡Aquí estoy, Happy!- contestó Natsu a gritos

-Perdón por no llegar a casa anoche. Lucy, ¿tienes algunos pescados para mí?- preguntó Happy que bajaba volando desde la habitación.

-¿Ese es tu gato?- le preguntó Nelly a Natsu, este asintió y vio como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Aquí tengo algunos- dijo Lucy sacando un plato lleno de pescados del refrigerador.

-¿Pescado? ¡Yo quiero!- dijo Rose saliendo del bolso de Nelly.

-¿Eh? ¿Eres la Exceed que llegó ayer al gremio?- preguntó Happy mientras veía a Rose volar hacia la mesa.

-La misma- contestó ella mientras se llevaba un pescado a la boca.

-Rose, recuerda que tenemos que ir a las tiendas a comprar ropa, así que date prisa- dijo Nelly con las manos en la cintura y un puchero en su rostro.

-¿Para qué necesitas comprar ropa?- preguntó Natsu que estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor de Lucy.

-Porque… solo tengo esta…- dijo Nelly un poco avergonzada mientras observaba su vestido azul y sus zapatos negros.

-Nelly, eso no es necesario- dijo Lucy tomándola de la mano haciendo que la mencionada subiera junto con ella- Natsu, prepara el desayuno- ordenó mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

 ***En la habitación de Lucy***

-Nelly, tengo mucha ropa nueva que nunca llegué a ponerme. Estoy segura de que te puede quedar bien- dijo Lucy mientras buscaba algunas prendas de vestir en sus cajones.

-No creo que sea lo que una niña de mi edad deba usar- dijo Nelly sonrojada al ver la ropa que le había dado Lucy.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Lucy observando a Nelly- Si es perfecta para ti. Así que vamos a darnos un baño- dijo Lucy empujando a Nelly hacia el baño.

-¡Espera! ¡Yo me puedo bañar sola!- le dijo Nelly algo avergonzada mientras veía a Lucy cerrar la puerta.

 ***En la cocina de Lucy***

-Creo que les va a gustar mucho el desayuno que preparé- le dijo Natsu orgulloso a los dos Exceeds que aún seguían comiendo pescado.

-¡Aye Sir!- contestó Happy con un pescado en la boca.

Natsu estaba a punto de guardar una jarra llena de jugo de naranja, cuando escuchó un grito proveniente de la habitación de Lucy. El Dragon Slayer subió lo más rápido que pudo por las escaleras y pateó la puerta de la habitación para luego entrar en esta.

-¡Lucy! ¡Nelly! Qué pasa a…- Natsu se detuvo al ver a Lucy desnuda y mojada halando por las piernas a Nelly que estaba igual que su amiga.

Ambas chicas al darse cuenta de que Natsu estaba en la habitación empezaron a arrojarle objetos, hasta que un adorno le dio en la cabeza haciendo que este despertara de su trance y esquivara todo lo que su hermana y su amiga le estaban arrojando.

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ!- gritaron ambas chicas antes de arrojarle una silla a la cabeza haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por las escaleras.

-Eso te pasa por metiche- dijeron Happy y Rose al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Natsu les dijera maldiciones por lo bajo.

Unos largos veinte minutos después, Natsu estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor esperando a las chicas. Lucy fue la primera en bajar de la habitación. Natsu no pudo evitar estudiarla detenidamente; tenía una playera blanca un poco escotada y que dejaba ver parte de su cintura, una falda negra y unas botas que hacían juego y por último tenía el pelo totalmente suelto.

-Natsu, ¿estás listo para ver a tu hermana?- preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

-Qué más da- dijo Natsu con poco interés en su tono de hablar.

-¡Ya puedes bajar Nelly!- gritó Lucy desde el piso de abajo para luego ponerse al lado de Natsu.

Natsu escuchó como la puerta se abría lentamente para luego ser cerrada. Nelly se hizo visible e hizo que su hermano y los Exceeds se sorprendieran de inmediato. La Dragon Slayer llevaba puesta una blusa roja sin tirantes, una falda blanca holgada que le llegaba a un poco menos de la mitad de los muslos, un par de botas negras hasta las rodillas y debajo de estas un par de calcetines rojos que llegaban un poco por encima de las rodillas, un chaleco negro parecido al de Natsu que llegaba hasta la cintura y su bufanda envuelta en el cuello y por último tenía el pelo totalmente suelto y un poco desordenado pero que extrañamente le quedaba bien.

-¡Ahora si se ven iguales!- comentó emocionada la maga estelar.

-B-bueno, si eso es todo ya es hora de desayunar- dijo Natsu alejando su mirada del cuerpo de su hermana.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa a comer el desayuno que había preparado Natsu. Nelly se sentía incomoda al estar comiendo frente a otras personas, no era natural en ella hacerlo, ya que siempre iba a un lugar apartado para comer tranquila junto con Rose. Lucy notó que Nelly no comía nada, así que trató de averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba.

-Nelly, ¿no tienes hambre?- le preguntó con una mirada algo curiosa, pero esta no le contestó. Solo se mantenía con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Pues si no quiere me la comeré yo- dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa. Nelly deslizó su plato hacia su hermano aún sin levantar la mirada- Nelly, era una broma…- dijo este algo preocupado para luego devolverle el plato.

-¿Quieres que te prepare otra cosa?- preguntó Lucy para luego verla negar con la cabeza.

-¿Qué tienen de malo los sándwiches que he preparado?- preguntó Natsu un poco fastidiado.

-Nada, pero no sabemos si le tiene alergia a algo- dijo Lucy mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Yo les puedo ayudar- dijo Rose mientras se levantaba de la mesa y tomaba un pedazo del sándwich de Nelly- Abre la boca, Dragneel- la pequeña Dragon Slayer abrió lentamente su boca, teniendo como resultado que Rose pudiera darle de comer- Ella no le encuentra nada de malo, solo que no está acostumbrada a comer delante de otras personas- dijo mientras observaba a Natsu y Lucy.

-Con que solo era eso- dijo Lucy soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Perdón por mi actitud tan avergonzada…- se disculpó Nelly aun con la mirada baja.

-¡Nelly se parece a Aries disculpándose todo el tiempo!- dijo Natsu junto a una estruendosa carcajada, haciendo que Nelly bajara aún más la mirada.

-¡Eres un insensible!- le gritó Lucy a Natsu mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

-¡No lo dije con mala intensión!- se quejó Natsu mientras se rascaba el área en donde lo habían golpeado.

-¡Aun así siempre dices las cosas sin pensar!- volvió a gritar Lucy aún más molesta.

Nelly estuvo observando la discusión entre Natsu y Lucy desde el principio. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante las contestaciones que se mandaban a medida que la pelea avanzaba. Sin pensarlo, se le escapó una risilla que hizo que ambos magos dejaran de discutir al instante para luego observarla detenidamente.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?- preguntó Natsu un poco fastidiado.

-Parecen una pareja de novios- contestó Nelly que aún seguía riendo.

Natsu y Lucy se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron al instante ante el comentario de la pequeña maga, ambos voltearon rápidamente mientras que Nelly seguía disfrutando de esa escena tan tierna entre ellos. Natsu y Lucy se dieron cuenta de que Nelly se estaba comiendo todo lo de su plato mientras los observa así que empezaron a discutir otra vez.

-¡¿Pareja de esta Loca?! ¡Ni muerto!- dijo Natsu junto a un bufido falso de enojo.

-¡¿Pareja de este descerebrado?! ¡Ni que me dieran a beber una pócima de amor!- dijo Lucy cruzándose de brazos mirando con "enojo" a Natsu.

-En verdad que ustedes son raros- dijo Nelly terminándose el último bocado de su sándwich.

-Al menos terminaste de comer- dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por lo menos- dijo Natsu soltando un suspiro.

Nelly se sonrojó al darse cuenta que había comido algo en frente de algunas personas, aunque no le pareció tan malo como siempre había pensado, así que solo sonrió y tomó su plato y el de los demás para luego lavarlos.

-No hace falta que los laves, Nelly- dijo Lucy tratando de alejar a la mencionada del fregadero.

-Solo quiero ayudarte un poco- dijo Nelly ya secando los platos y guardándolos en su lugar.

-Bueno, gracias- dijo Lucy en un tono avergonzado.

-Bien, ¿A dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó la Dragon Slayer con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Iremos al gremio!- contestó Natsu con cierta emoción en su voz.

-¡Vamos!- dijeron ambas chicas y los Exceeds con entusiasmo en la voz.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cap :) ... se podría decir que estoy subiendo los capitulos diariamente ^^"**

 **(Mi imaginación no me deja descansar U.U) hasta la proxima! Bay Bay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que les vaya a gustar este cap, no lo subí ayer porque estaba terminando unas historias Lemon que me pidieron justo ayer... así que no los voy a aburrir con eso. Disfruten del Cap!**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima... a veces quiero que me pertenezcan a mí TT_TT**

 **para darles un poco de ayuda:**

 ***CAMBIO DE ESCENA***

 _Pensamientos_

¡GRITOS!

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 _-¡Iremos al gremio!- contestó Natsu con cierta emoción en su voz._

 _-¡Vamos!- dijeron ambas chicas y los Exceeds con entusiasmo en la voz._

 **Capítulo actual:**

Lucy cerró la puerta de su apartamento y todos empezaron a caminar. Bueno, todos menos Happy que volaba y Rose que se encontraba en la bolsa de Nelly. Todos iban despreocupados mientras caminaban, pero algo hizo que la Dragon Slayer se detuviera en seco, haciendo que Lucy chocara contra su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lucy un poco extrañada por el repentino comportamiento de Nelly.

-Nada- contestó ella fríamente mientras observaba hacia un callejón oscuro.

Los jóvenes magos reanudaron su camino mientras que hablaban entretenidamente sobre cosas triviales. Tardaron poco rato en llegar al gremio, donde se podía escuchar la típica pelea diaria de ese lugar. Nelly se quedó maravillada al ver todos esos colores y a esas personas participando en peleas al azar. Lucy se dirigió hacia una mesa en donde se encontraba una chica de pelo corto de color azul y Natsu sin darse cuenta, ya estaba a mitad de una pelea con un chico de pelo negro semidesnudo. La Dragon Slayer se dirigió hacia donde estaba Lucy y se sentó al lado de esta haciendo que se presentaran de inmediato, y sin mucho interés leyó el título del libro que estaba leyendo la pequeña de pelo azul.

-¡¿Es esa la historia perdida de Dragones contra Dioses?!- preguntó sobresaltada Nelly haciendo que Lucy y Levy voltearan hacia donde estaba la asesina de dragones.

-¿A caso la conoces?- preguntó Levy muy sorprendida.

-¡¿Conocerla?! ¡He leído esa historia miles de veces!- contestó Nelly mientras se subía a la mesa- ¡Un Dragon y una Diosa tratando de proteger su amor de los perversos sentimientos de sus aliados que prontamente se hicieron enemigos de ellos!-

-Al menos ALGUIEN la conoce- dijo Levy a modo de que un chico metalero la escuchara, cosa que no dio resultado.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Nelly volviendo a su lugar.

-Él es Gajeel Redfox, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro- dijo Levy con cierto tono de pesadez.

-¿Qué pasa Levy-chan?... ¿Puedo decirte así?- preguntó Nelly algo curiosa.

-Claro, no hay problema. Pero… no logro hacer que se fije en mi- contestó Levy apoyándose en su mano derecha con una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

-Levy-chan está enamorada de él… Pero es tan cabeza hueca que es el único de Fairy Tail que no se ha dado cuenta de eso- dijo Lucy con un deje de molestia en sus palabras.

-Oh, ya veo…- dijo Nelly con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro para luego levantarse de su lugar y empezar a caminar hacia el Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

-Esto no me gusta nada…- dijo Lucy con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

-Ni a mí…- dijo Levy con la misma gotita que Lucy.

-Así que tú eres el Dragon Slayer de Hierro- dijo Nelly parada enfrente del mencionado con un tono algo burlón en su voz.

-¿Y qué si lo fuera?- dijo Gajeel mientras se comía unas llaves.

-¡No me contestes así!- gritó Nelly mientras le daba una patada en la cara haciendo que soltara las llaves que tenía. Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por esa repentina acción que hasta los que estaban peleando dejaron de hacerlo para ver la expresión del Redfox.

-¡MALDITA ENANA!- gritó Gajeel lanzando un golpe pero esta la esquivó de inmediato.

-¡¿Quieres pelea?! ¡Pues sígueme!- dijo Nelly mientras saltaba de mesa en mesa siendo perseguida por el Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

-¡NO HUYAS COBARDE!- gritó Gajeel mientras lanzaba golpes hacia la Dragneel pero esta las esquivaba velozmente.

-¿Quién diría que tendría la misma actitud que su hermano?- dijo Levy impresionada por la rapidez de Nelly.

-¡ERES MUY LENTO!- le dijo Nelly a Gajeel junto a una carcajada mientras le arrojaba una bola de fuego y salía corriendo del gremio.

-¡ESO YA LO VEREMOS!- le contestó Gajeel al mismo tiempo en que la seguía fuera del lugar.

-¿No la vas a ayudar?- preguntó Lucy a Rose.

-No hace falta- contestó ella despreocupada- Nelly entra y sale de problemas sola, casi nunca me necesita en esa clase de cosas-

-Esto no me gusta ni un poco- dijo Lucy asustada- ¡Natsu!- gritó el nombre del chico e inmediatamente entendió el mensaje.

-¡Ya voy!- dijo mientras salía del gremio corriendo.

Ambos Dragon Slayers seguían corriendo por las calles de Magnolia mientras eran seguidos por el Salamander desde lejos. Gajeel soltó algunos golpes que no llegaron a tocar a Nelly, esta solo sonrió al ver el puente que conectaba a Magnolia con un bosque. La Dragneel se dio la vuelta rápidamente, esquivó un golpe de parte del Redfox y saltó lo más alto que pudo y encendió su puño en llamas y lo golpeó en la cara dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-¡Escúchame bien!- dijo Nelly mientras se agachaba al lado de Gajeel- Eres un tonto- dijo colocando su dedo índice en la frente del chico.

-¿Qué?- preguntó este muy confundido.

-Eres un tonto al no darte cuenta de que la chica más linda y dulce del mundo está perdiendo la ilusión de amar y de encontrar a ese alguien especial… todo solo por tu culpa- dijo con un poco de tristeza en su mirar.

-¿"Linda y dulce"?- repitió Gajeel a modo de pregunta.

-Levy-chan… ¿Te gusta?- preguntó Nelly con seriedad en sus palabras.

El Redfox no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la resiente pregunta de la Dragneel- No- contestó mientras volteaba su rostro a otro lado.

-Mientes- dijo Nelly mientras lo obligaba a mirarla- ¿Por qué lo niegas?- preguntó con insistencia.

-Solo… no quiero hacerle daño…- dijo él en un susurro pero fue escuchado por la Dragneel.

-No le harás daño- confirmó Nelly con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- No tienes la suficiente confianza en ti mismo, eso es todo- dijo levantándose y ayudando al Dragon Slayer de Hierro a pararse.

-¡Claro que tengo confianza en mí mismo!- se quejó Gajeel un poco molesto.

-Pues demuéstramelo diciéndole tus sentimientos- dijo la Dragneel con la misma típica sonrisa de su hermano.

Gajeel tragó duro y puso su mirada hacia el gran gremio que se veía de lejos. Nelly tomó su mano y ambos se dirigieron a Fairy Tail. Natsu observó todo desde lejos, en verdad estaba orgulloso de su hermana, aunque a él le hubiera gustado que hubiese más pelea y menos charla entre ellos. Gajeel y Nelly entraron al gremio aun con las manos unidas, provocando que los miembros del lugar estuviesen creando fantasías entre los Dragon Slayers. Levy observó esa escena e hizo un bufido de molestia mientras observaba al Redfox y a la Dragneel caminando hacia ella.

-Vamos, dile- dijo Nelly soltando la mano de Gajeel y dándole un par de leves codazos en las costillas.

* * *

 **Perdón si es cortito, pero también estoy escribiendo unos Lemon aparte sobre algunas parejitas de Fairy Tail, aun así voy a seguir subienddo los Caps :3 Bay Bay**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡HOLA! espero que se la estén pasando bien :3 bueno, espero que les guste mucho el cap de hoy (a veces pienso que los aburro con lo largo de esta historia -.-") disfruten del cap :3**

 ***Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima***

 **para darles un poco de ayuda:**

 ***CAMBIO DE ESCENA***

 _Pensamientos_

¡GRITOS!

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 _-Vamos, dile- dijo Nelly soltando la mano de Gajeel y dándole un par de leves codazos en las costillas._

 **Capítulo actual:**

-¿Levy… t-te gustaría… c-cenar conmigo e-esta… n-noche?- preguntó Gajeel tartamudeando y con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de la cena?- preguntó Levy sorprendida.

-Te lo diré cuando se haya terminado…- contestó un poco más calmado- ¿Vas a aceptar?-

-C-Claro…- contestó Levy un poco nerviosa.

-Pasaré por ti a las 7:30- dijo Gajeel para luego irse del lugar junto con Lily dejando a una sonrojada y sorprendida Levy.

-Gajeel te acaba de pedir una cita- dijo Lucy más que sorprendida.

-Juvia acaba de verlo, pero es imposible de creer- dijo Juvia observando a Levy.

-Yo también lo vi pero siento como si fuera una ilusión- dijo Erza acercándose a la mesa en donde estaba el resto de las chicas.

-Creo que deberías de agradecérselo a Nelly, Levy- dijo Cana dejando de tomar de un barril lleno de alcohol.

Levy observó que Nelly estaba escribiendo algo en una pequeña libreta que tenía en las manos así que sin demora alguna la abrazó y le dijo- ¡Muchas gracias Nelly-chan!-

En eso, todas las chicas empezaron a reír ante la cara tan avergonzada que tenía la Dragneel, incluso ella empezó a reír al poco tiempo. Pasó un rato y Levy ya se había ido a Fairy Hills para empezar a arreglarse para su cita con Gajeel mientras que Lucy se mantuvo entretenida con las fabulosas historias que narraba la Dragon Slayer.

-Nelly, acabo de recordar…- dijo Lucy atrayendo la atención de la mencionada- ¿Quieres unirte al gremio?- preguntó sin más la Heartfilia.

-¿Unirme?- preguntó Nelly un poco sorprendida- Pero… no soy muy buena trabajando en equipo-

-Natsu y yo te enseñaremos- dijo Lucy emocionada- Te llevaré con el Maestro para que te pongan en sello-

-E-Está bien- dijo Nelly con una sonrisa tímida mientras seguía a Lucy hacia la barra.

-Hola Mira-san, ¿has visto al Maestro?- le preguntó Lucy a una albina de pelo largo al llegar a la barra.

-Hola Lucy, el Maestro está en una reunión en el consejo. Pero volverá mañana temprano- dijo Mira con su típica sonrisa, luego observó a Nelly y se acercó a ella- Ara ara, ¿quién es esta niña tan encantadora?-

-¿Eh? Yo soy Nelly Dragneel, la Dragon Slayer de Fuego- dijo esta con un tono orgulloso en el hablar.

-Ah, ahora te recuerdo bien. Eres la niña que ingresó ayer a la enfermería- comentó la albina mientras limpiaba un vaso que tenía en la mano.

-Sí… esa soy yo…- dijo un poco avergonzada.

-¿Sabes? A Natsu le vendría muy bien tenerte, al menos así podrá ser un poco más delicado en las cosas. Ya se sabe que la delicadeza de un hombre nace al tener una mujer tan cerca. Aunque…- dijo Mina sonriendo- Me hubiera encantado que esa chica fuera otra- mencionó observando disimuladamente a Lucy.

-Ya somos dos- contestó Nelly junto a una risilla.

Natsu caminó hacia la barra y se detuvo dos metros de donde estaban su hermana y su amiga hablando, observando que estaban riendo. No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la risa de Lucy, le parecía encantadora, a decir verdad siempre le había gustado escuchar la risa de su amiga, cosa que nunca ha podido admitir gracias a su orgullo masculino. Nelly se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermano y se volteó para dedicarle una sonrisa indicándole que se acercara hacia ellas. El Dragneel se acercó a la barra y se sentó en el medio de ambas chicas.

-¡Mira, tengo algo de hambre!- dijo Natsu sonriendo, dejando ver sus enormes dientes.

-¡Yo también!- dijo Nelly con entusiasmo, al parecer ya no se avergonzaba de comer en frente de las personas. Pero algo hizo que volteara, era su amiga que la llamara- Lo siento, tengo que irme- dijo esta para luego ir hacia donde estaba Rose.

-¿Para qué la habrá llamado Rose?- se preguntó Lucy en voz alta mientras tenía su mirada en la Dragneel.

-No lo sé- contestó Natsu con despreocupación.

Lucy pudo observar que Rose le dijo algo al oído a su dueña y esta observó la puerta para luego asentir y correr hacia afuera y dar un potente salto para ser atrapada por la Exceed. Natsu también había visto esa escena y no dudó en averiguar lo que pasaba, así que él y su amiga se levantaron de sus lugares y salieron en la misma dirección que la Dragon Slayer de Fuego. Por el camino Natsu estaba justo debajo de su hermana que aun volaba a toda velocidad, mientras que Lucy estaba bastante lejos de su amigo pero pudo observar perfectamente como Nelly descendía hacia la estación de trenes.

Natsu se escondió detrás de un muro y cuando Lucy estuvo a su lado la haló hacia él para que su hermana no la viera. Lucy se sorprendió, no porque la haya halado con fuerza, sino que su amigo la había acorralado entre su cuerpo y la pared. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía tan placentero tenerlo tan cerca, pero algo la hizo salir de su trance.

-Acaba de recoger un paquete…- susurró Natsu observando seriamente en la dirección en la que se encontraba su hermana.

-¿ _Un paquete?_ \- se preguntó Lucy en su mente.

-A penas si puedo escuchar lo que hablan…- dijo Natsu tratando de agudizar su oído.

-*Nelly, ¿qué es eso?*- escuchó que preguntó Rose.

-*Pronto lo sabrás*- le respondió la Dragneel con una sonrisa que Natsu interpretó como inhumana.

-*Creo que es hora de irnos*- habló de nuevo la Exceed observando el atardecer.

-*No sin antes guardar esto*- dijo Nelly para luego entregarle el paquete a Rose- *Escóndelo donde nunca lo vayan a encontrar*-

Rose salió volando a toda velocidad mientras que Nelly solo se limitó a observarla desde la estación de trenes. Natsu salió enfurecido de su escondite y trató de golpear a su hermana desde la espalda, pero esta detuvo el ataque con una sola mano.

-No sabía que eras tan desconfiado- dijo Nelly observando a su hermano que estaba atónito por la rapidez de esta.

-¡¿Qué diablos era ese paquete?!- le gritó Natsu haciendo que varias personas fijaran sus miradas en ambos Dragon Slayer.

-Lucy, ¿puedes decirle a Natsu que no se meta en lo que no lo llaman?- dijo Nelly despreocupadamente observando el muro en donde estaba escondida la Heartfilia.

-¿No puedes decirnos lo que es?- preguntó Lucy mientras salía de su escondite.

-Aun no- contestó Nelly con una sonrisa similar a la que siempre hacía su hermano mientras soltaba la mano de este.

-¡Ya volví!- dijo Rose mientras aterrizaba en la estación de trenes.

-Ahora si podemos irnos- dijo Nelly empezando a caminar junto con Rose- ¿No vienen?- preguntó deteniéndose y dando la vuelta para ver a Natsu y Lucy.

Natsu y Lucy empezaron a caminar detrás de ella y sin que se dieran cuenta, Nelly sonrió con una sincera felicidad. Entonces recordó que no podía dejar que desconfiaran de ella, así que se dio la vuelta para ver a Natsu y a Lucy e indicarles una tienda de comida que quedaba cerca de donde estaban.

-Pidan lo que quieran que yo pago- dijo Nelly antes de entrar a la tienda de comida.

Natsu y Lucy se miraron con algo de desconfianza pero al final terminaron entrando al lugar. Ahí encontraron a muchos clientes siendo atendidos por meseras vestidas de conejitas. Natsu divisó el gran menú que se encontraba encimas de la barra para ordenar.

-Creo que Nelly va a quedar en bancarrota- dijo Lucy observando la expresión de asombro de su amigo.

-Ya pedí un menú completo- dijo Nelly acercándose a Natsu y Lucy- Vamos a sentarnos-

Nelly dejó que Natsu se adelantara hacia la mesa y haló a Lucy por el brazo, haciendo que esta se asustara por tan repentina acción.

-No me obliguen a decir qué era el paquete, por favor…- dijo la Dragneel con un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

Lucy se compadeció de Nelly, le limpió las lágrimas y dijo- Está bien, solo no queremos más secretos-

-Es un trato- dijo la Dragon Slayer con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Dense prisa que tengo mucha hambre!- gritó Natsu ya sentado en una de las mesas del lugar. Lucy y Nelly solo se rieron ante tal acción de parte del Dragon Slayer y se fueron a sentar a su lado en esa gran mesa.

Al poco tiempo, llegaron unas seis chicas con bandejas llenas de comida hacia la mesa en donde estaban los Dragon Slayers y la Maga Estelar. Cuando terminaron de vaciar las bandejas, Natsu empezó a devorar todo lo que llegaba a ver en la mesa. Lucy empezó a comer una ensalada de frutas que la Dragneel le había pedido, Rose comía un par de pescados que estaban incluidos en el menú y cuando Nelly vio que todos ya comían solo se limitó a observar a sus amigos disfrutar de ese maravilloso festín.

-¿No vas a comer?- preguntó Lucy cuando vio a Nelly sin comer ni un solo bocado de la comida que acababan de traer.

-Nunca dije que yo iba a comer- dijo con una gran sonrisa- Por favor, no te detengas por mí-

-Pero tienes que comer algo- volvió a hablar la Heartfilia dejando a un lado su plato.

-No quiero- dijo Nelly ya fastidiada.

-No te voy a dejar así- dijo Lucy mientras tomaba una cuchara con algo de comida en ella- Abre la boca, Dragneel- dijo imitando a Rose.

Nelly soltó un suspiro de pesadez y luego una risilla para abrir la boca y comer esa cucharada de comida, cuando la tragó dijo- Te pareces a mi madre… Las únicas que me dicen eso son ella y Rose-

-Oh perdón, no lo…- pero Lucy fue interrumpida por Nelly.

-Descuida, ella no está muerta. Pero aunque a veces no se dé cuenta, la veo y hablo con ella todo el tiempo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Bafta de farla! ¡Ef hofa de fomer!- gritó Natsu con comida en su boca. (Basta de charla, es hora de comer). XD

Lucy, Nelly y Rose se rieron ante la actitud tan infantil del Dragneel. Todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente, hasta que Nelly recordó algo, llamó a una de las meseras y le dijo algo en el oído. La mesera asintió sonriente y fue hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?- preguntó Lucy que observó todo.

-Solo pedí algo para llevar- dijo Nelly con una sonrisa.

-Aquí está la cuenta señorita- dijo una mesera entregándole una hoja donde se encontraba el precio de la comida.

Lucy se asomó un poco para ver el precio y cuando lo vio, se quedó con la boca abierta- ¿650,000 jewels?- dijo la Heartfilia sorprendida.

Natsu tragó duro al saber el precio de la comida- _Creo que me excedí comiendo_ \- pensó casi desmayándose.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3 Ya pronto va a haber un Lemon de parte de una de las parejas... ¿Cual será y en qué capítulo? sigan leyendo y lo descubrirán :3 Bay Bay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡HI! ¿Cómo están todos?... Espero que súper bien :3 bueno, disfruten de este cap :D... (estoy algo apurada ya que el Domingo en el día de los padres en mi país y tengo que hacer algunas cosas... aunque a ustedes no les interesa nada de mi vida privada XD) En fin, espero que les vaya a gustar este cap!**

 **...Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima...**

 **para darles un poco de ayuda:**

 ***CAMBIO DE ESCENA***

 _Pensamientos_

¡GRITOS!

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 _Natsu tragó duro al saber el precio de la comida- Creo que me excedí comiendo- pensó casi desmayándose._

 **Capítulo actual:**

-Aquí tiene- dijo Nelly entregándole un fajo de dinero a la mesera con una sonrisa en su rostro- Quédese con el cambio… ¿Ya está lo que pedí para llevar?- preguntó levantándose.

-Sí, ¿quiere que lo enviemos a alguna parte en específico?- preguntó la mesera.

-A Fairy Tail, por favor- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y se daba la vuelta para ver que Natsu y Lucy estaban con los ojos en blanco y las mandíbulas desencajadas en sus lugares- ¿Se van a quedar?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿D-De donde s-sacaste tanto d-dinero?- preguntó Lucy que aún no salía de su asombro.

-Yo también trabajo- dijo con un puchero pero sonriendo- Ya vengan o cerraran las puertas con ustedes adentro-

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a la puerta junto con Nelly y Rose, desde ahí se encaminaron hacia el gremio. Natsu y Lucy observaron detenidamente a la Dragon Slayer de Fuego, hasta que esta se dio cuenta de que la vigilaban, se dio la vuelta y una gotita estilo anime le apareció en la nuca cuando vio las tétricas miradas de sus compañeros.

-¿P-Pasa algo?- preguntó nerviosa la Dragneel deteniéndose a mitad de camino.

-¿Qué fue lo que enviaste al gremio?- preguntó Lucy deteniéndose a poca distancia de Nelly.

-¿En verdad quieren saberlo?- preguntó Nelly para luego ver a ambos magos asentir- Pues sigamos caminando hasta llegar al gremio- dijo reanudando la marcha.

Los tres magos y la Exceed se dirigieron hacia el gremio que quedaba al final de esa gran calle. Cuando llegaron, Nelly fue la primera en entrar al lugar y pudo divisar como varios curiosos se hacían preguntas sobre las dos extrañas cajas que habían llegado a nombre de esta. Natsu y Lucy se observaron a los ojos y se preguntaron con la mirada qué es lo que había dentro, y sin más, Nelly fue hacia la barra y se subió a esta.

-¡HEY!- gritó la Dragneel desde la barra- ¡Espero que les vaya a gustar este regalo!- dijo mientras desenvolvía la caja más grande, dejando al descubierto un pastel enorme.

- _Con que era eso_ \- pensó Lucy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- volvió a gritar Nelly- ¡Quiero que esta noche haya fiesta!-

Todos los miembros del gremio le dedicaron una ovación a la Dragon Slayer de Fuego e inmediatamente empezaron a tocar música y a servir alcohol. Nelly sonrió ampliamente al ver que todos se la estaban pasando bien, así que tomó un cuchillo y empezó a cortar rebanadas de pastel para cada persona que se encontraba en el gremio. Ya pasados unos diez minutos, la Dragneel bajó de la barra, tomó una caja no muy grande y se dirigió hacia una mesa.

-No me he olvidado de ustedes- dijo Nelly con una sonrisa a los Exceeds que estaban todos en una mesa mientras abría la caja. Esta estaba llena de pescados haciendo que Lily y Happy se sorprendieran- Eres dura de sorprender- dijo refiriéndose a Charle.

-No me gusta mucho el pescado- dijo la Exceed volteando su rostro hacia otro lado.

-Por eso te traje esto- volvió a hablar la Dragneel mientras sacaba una bolsa de chocolates finos de la caja haciendo que la Exceed sonriera un poco.

-Bueno… puede que pruebe uno- dijo Charle tomando uno de los chocolates para luego comerlo lentamente.

-¿Qué tal está?- preguntó Nelly con una sonrisa.

-¡Está delicioso!- dijo la Exceed sorprendiendo a sus amigos- Digo… No está mal- dijo terminando el chocolate.

-¡Señorita Erza!- dijo Nelly al ver a la mencionada.

-Nelly, ¿acaso hay fiesta hoy?- preguntó Erza entrando al lugar.

-Algo así- contestó la Dragneel con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca- Le tengo algo- dijo acercándose al pastel.

-Que enorme pastel…- dijo Erza con gran asombro.

-Aquí tiene- dijo Nelly mientras le entregaba un gran pedazo de pastel en un plato- Es de fresa, su favorito-

-¿Cómo sabías que es mi favorito?- preguntó Titania mientras tomaba el plato en sus manos.

-Bueno…- dijo la Dragneel un poco nerviosa- Había escuchado a alguien hablar de que era su favorito, así que decidí comprar uno de los niveles del pastel con ese sabor-

-Muchas gracias- dijo Erza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- En verdad que eres una buena chica- mencionó mientras comía un poco del pastel.

-Gracias- dijo Nelly sonriéndole a la Scarlet.

-Parece que todos se están divirtiendo- dijo Lucy acercándose a donde estaban Erza y Nelly.

-No todos…- dijo Nelly observando a un fuerte hombre con el pelo rubio y una cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

-No le hagas caso- dijo Lucy mirando en la misma dirección que la Dragneel- Él es Laxus Dreyar, nieto del maestro del gremio. Nunca participa en las fiestas del lugar-

-¡Lucy! ¡Ven aquí!- gritó Natsu emocionado desde unas mesas lejanas.

- _Nunca cambias_ \- pensó Nelly observando como Laxus subía al segundo piso del lugar- Señorita Erza…-

-Solo con Erza basta- la interrumpió Titania junto a una amable sonrisa.

-E-Erza… tengo que ir a hacer algo, no tardo- dijo Nelly señalando la barra, mientras que Erza asintió y se fue a sentar a una mesa junto con las demás chicas.

Nelly se dirigió hacia el pastel, cortó un pedazo de este, sirvió un vaso lleno de alcohol y subió hacia el segundo piso, procurando no ser vista por algún miembro del lugar. Apenas había puesto un pie en el lugar y fue detectada hábilmente por el Dragon Slayer del Rayo.

-No deberías estar aquí- dijo Laxus desde las sombras.

-V-Vine a traerte e-esto- dijo Nelly elevando un poco lo que tenía en las manos.

-No lo quiero, largo de aquí- dijo fríamente mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-¡No!- dijo Nelly poniendo el pastel y la bebida en una mesa que se encontraba cerca de ella- ¡No te tengo miedo!-

Después de decir eso, una gran presión se apoderó de su cuello dejándola sin poder respirar bien. Laxus la estaba levantando con una sola mano desde el cuello mientras la observaba con una mirada fría pero que a la vez desprendía odio.

-Deberías tenerlo…- le dijo en el oído mientras la soltaba. La Dragneel cayó sentada en el suelo y se rió por lo bajo observando de reojo a Laxus- ¿De qué diablos te ríes?-

-¿No es obvio?- preguntó Nelly levantándose del suelo.

-No soy un payaso, idiota- dijo Laxus sentándose en una de las sillas del lugar.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no lo eres…- dijo Nelly lentamente mientras se acercaba a Laxus- Pero un cosa sí es segura…- dijo acercándose a su oído- Tú también tienes problemas, inseguridades… Miedos…- terminó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-¡Ja!- se burló el Drayer- ¿Miedo a qué? ¡Oh princesa de la sabiduría!-

-A no ser correspondido por la mayor de los hermanos Strauss- dijo Nelly sentándose un poco lejos de Laxus.

-Se nota que eres igual de descerebrada que tu hermano- comentó Laxus volteando su rostro hacia otro lado.

-No soy una descerebrada…- dijo Nelly en un tono molesto, siempre había detestado esa horrible palabra- Sé cuándo las personas mienten u ocultan algo-

-Yo no siento nada por la Strauss- dijo Laxus convencido de lo que acababa de decir.

-Mientes, pero aun así jamás habrías tenido oportunidad con ella. Ya que tiene novio…- dijo sonriendo descaradamente al Dragon Slayer del Rayo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Laxus volteando hacia la Dragon Slayer de Fuego.

-¡No!- dijo Nelly junto a una carcajada que hizo sonrojar al Drayer- Disfruta de pastel, estoy segura que es de tu sabor favorito- se despidió mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Laxus observó como la Dragon Slayer de Fuego bajaba por las escaleras, cuando estuvo seguro de que se había ido, caminó lentamente hacia el pedazo de pastel que había en una de las mesas del lugar. Tomó una cuchara y tomó un poco del pastel en esta, se lo llevó a la boca y efectivamente era de su sabor favorito.

-¿Cómo diablos supo que me gusta el chocolate?- se preguntó mientras se asomaba para ver la gran fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo en el piso de abajo.

 ***Junto con Natsu y su equipo***

-¡Gray! ¡Ponte la ropa!- gritó Natsu mientras le arrojaba una toalla al mencionado.

-¡¿Cuándo pasó esto?!- se preguntó el Mago de Hielo mientras buscaba su ropa por debajo de las mesas.

-¡Reto a cualquiera a una competencia de beber!- gritó Cana alzando un vaso lleno de alcohol en el aire.

-¡Yo me apunto!- gritó Nelly acercándose a Cana.

-¡Ni muerta!- dijo Lucy alejando a la Dragon Slayer de Cana.

-¡¿Por qué?!- preguntó la Dragneel triste.

-¡Eres menor de edad! ¡Tonta!- dijo Lucy sentándola en la mesa en donde estaban Natsu y los demás.

-¡Pero estoy encendida!- gritó aún más fuerte haciendo que todos los que estaban en la mesa la observaran y luego a su hermano para que luego cada uno soltara una carcajada.

-Eso no te da derecho a beber- dijo una voz profunda y algo ronca detrás de Nelly.

-¡¿Laxus?!- preguntaron al mismo tiempo todos los que estaban en la mesa muy sorprendidos.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo disfrutar de una buena fiesta?- preguntó el Drayer sentándose al lado de Nelly y revolviéndole el pelo de una forma muy cariñosa.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta mientras veían esa escena tan cariñosa de parte de ambos Dragon Slayers. Nelly solo sonreía tímidamente mientras que Laxus la abrazaba por los hombros. La actitud altanera de Laxus había cambiado a una actitud alegre y cariñosa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Es de hombres disfrutar las fiestas!- gritó Elfman con un tarro de cerveza en la mano.

-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué diablos le haces a mi hermana?!- gritó Natsu echando fuego por la boca.

-No le hago nada, descerebrado- dijo Laxus con una cara de pocos amigos.

-No le digas así, por favor…- pidió Nelly mirando a los ojos al Dragon Slayer del Rayo.

-Como quieras- dijo Laxus haciendo un bufido de molestia.

-¿No crees que están actuando algo extraño?- le preguntó Lucy a Erza viendo como Nelly le decía algo en el oído a Laxus y este se sonrojaba y asentía lentamente.

-A decir verdad, nunca había visto a Laxus actuando así- le contestó Erza con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

-¡Happy!- gritó la Exceed rosada abalanzándose encima del mencionado.

-¿Q-Qué pasa Rose?- preguntó Happy tratando de levantarse.

-Me gustaría ir a un lugar contigo…- dijo abrazándose a él- Digo… si no te molesta, Charle- dijo sonriendo pícaramente hacia la Exceed blanca.

-¡Claro que no me molesta!- dijo ésta cruzándose de brazos y volteando su rostro hacia otro lado.

-¡Pues vámonos Happy!- dijo emocionada Rose empezando a volar, obligando a Happy a volar también.

-¡Aye!- dijo el gato azul alejándose junto a Rose.

-Pareces estar celosa- dijo Lily riéndose un poco.

-N-No lo estoy- dijo Charle nerviosa.

Lucy, Erza y Wendy se miraron a los ojos y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus rostros- ¡TE GUSSSSSSTA!- dijeron aguantando la risa.

-No me gusta- negó la gatita con las mejillas sonrojadas- Yo mejor me voy a comer un poco más de pastel- dijo para luego salir volando de la mesa.

-Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Levy-chan en su cita- dijo Lucy junto a un gran suspiro.

-Seguro que mañana lo sabremos- dijo Nelly riendo un poco.

-Creo que se está haciendo tarde- dijo Erza bostezando- Nos vemos mañana- dijo a modo de despedida.

-Yo también me voy, quiero descansar un poco- dijo Lucy sonriéndole a Nelly.

-Si quieres te podemos acompañar- le dijo Natsu a Lucy- También debemos dormir un poco-

-Sí- dijo Nelly levantándose de su lugar- Nuestra charla aún no termina- le mencionó a Laxus que sonrió al escuchar eso.

Los dos Dragon Slayers y la maga estelar se encaminaron hacia la puerta en donde se despidieron de todos y empezaron a caminar hacia el apartamento de Lucy. Nelly iba caminando con la mirada perdida hacia el infinito mientras que Natsu y Lucy hablaban de cosas triviales sobre qué clase de trabajo les esperará al día siguiente o cuál platillo es el que Mira prepara mejor.

-Nelly, ¿te pasa algo?- le preguntó Lucy sacándola de su trance.

-¿Eh? No, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas- dijo moviendo las manos para restarle importancia.

-Bien, ya llegamos- dijo Natsu deteniéndose en frente del edificio en donde vivía la Heartfilia.

-Nos vemos chicos- dijo Lucy despidiéndose de los hermanos Dragneel y entrando en su departamento.

-Adiós- se despidieron estos mientras empezaban a caminar hacia las afueras del pueblo, que era en donde se encontraba la casa de Natsu.

Rápidamente llegaron, Natsu fue al baño mientras que Nelly se quedó afuera. La Dragon Slayer pudo observar un traje de sirvienta en una esquina de la sala y no tardó en probársela por encima de la ropa que llevaba, le quedaba un poco grande de arriba pero le sentaba muy bien. Luego fue a ver una tabla llena de solicitudes de trabajo en donde había varias notas al lado de estas. Sin querer, rompió la esquina de una y se alarmó tanto que intentó pegarla lo más rápido que podía sin éxito alguno.

Natsu salió del baño con una camiseta y unos pantalones negros que era con los que dormía, vio como estaba su hermana vestida y una de las hojas de trabajo un poco rota en sus manos.

-¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?!- le gritó Natsu acercándose furiosamente hacia Nelly.

-Perdón, fue un accidente…- dijo pero Natsu le arrebató la hoja de la mano.

-¡¿Viniste a mi vida para destrozar mis recuerdos?!- le gritó el Dragneel con hostilidad en sus palabras.

-Claro que no, hermano. Yo te puedo ayudar a pegarlo…- dijo con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¡Déjame solo!- gritó empujando a Nelly hacia un costado.

-¡AHG!- se quejó la Dragneel al caer al suelo. Se quitó el vestido y se lo lanzó a su hermano.

* * *

 **Bueno... hasta la próxima mis niños :3 espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo :D nos leemos luego! Bay Bay!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos, bueno... no tomaron a mal lo que dije de que no les interesaba mi vida, ¿verdad?... solo era una expresión ^^" (es que mi vida no es interesante U.U) Bueno, ese no es el punto. Espero que les vaya a gustar este cap, ademas estoy escribiendo unos cuantos fics NaLu y me preguntaba si querían algún pedido. Ya, ahora si los dejo leer XD**

 **...Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima...**

 **para darles un poco de ayuda:**

 ***CAMBIO DE ESCENA***

 _Pensamientos_

¡GRITOS!

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 _-¡AHG!- se quejó la Dragneel al caer al suelo. Se quitó el vestido y se lo lanzó a su hermano._

 **Capítulo actual:**

Nelly salió corriendo mientras que su hermano la veía un poco molesto. Natsu olfateó un leve aroma a sangre que provenía del vestido, y efectivamente era la sangre de su hermana. Ahí recordó a Wendy gritándoles en la playa que Nelly tenía una herida profunda en el abdomen. El Dragneel se maldijo a si mismo mentalmente y salió corriendo fuera de la casa para buscar a su hermana menor. Olfateaba lo mejor que podía pero el olor a sangre iba disminuyendo a medida que Nelly se alejaba.

- _No debí haber venido_ \- pensó Nelly que corría a toda velocidad esquivando hábilmente a algunos de los habitantes del pueblo que trabajaban hasta tarde o solo salían a tomarse unos tragos.

Un golpe en seco la sacó del camino e hizo que chocara contra un muro al final de un callejón. Nelly se levantó como podía y vio como una sombra entraba al callejón en donde ahora se encontraba.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!- le gritó Nelly a la misteriosa sombra pero esta la golpeó en la cara haciendo que un hilo de sangre bajara por sus labios.

-¿A caso crees que te tengo miedo?… Hija de Dragneel- dijo la voz para luego soltar una risa desquiciada.

-¡NO RESPONDISTE A MI PREGUNTA MALDITO!- gritó Nelly encendiendo su puño en llamas y golpeando al desconocido justo en el estómago.

-Recuerda mis palabras, estúpida…- dijo el desconocido recuperándose del golpe- Pronto, todos van a saber la verdad sobre ti… Y para cuando eso pase, ya habrás dejado de existir…- dijo para luego desaparecer en las sombras.

-infeliz…- dijo Nelly para luego salir del callejón apoyándose de la pared.

Nelly salió como pudo del callejón y se apoyó en un murito que separaba la calle de un canal de agua. Prontamente se desmayó en el lugar.

 ***Apartamento de Lucy***

-¡No sé cómo terminar esta novela!- gritó Lucy mientras arrojaba una pluma hacia la cama.

Lucy, algo frustrada por su falta de inspiración, se decidió a observar por la ventana a todo aquel que cruzara por el frente del lugar. Pronto observó cómo alguien salía del callejón que se situaba al lado de su apartamento y cuando se desmayó, supo de inmediato que era Nelly. La Maga Estelar salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y se arrodilló al lado de la Dragneel.

-¡Nelly! ¡Despierta!- dijo Lucy al ver inconsciente a la Dragon Slayer, pero como no reaccionó, se desesperó un poco- Tendré que llamar a Loke para que me ayude…- dijo sacando una llave dorada de un llavero.

-Aquí estoy Lucy- dijo una voz detrás de la mencionada.

-¡LOKE!- gritó Lucy asustada- ¿Cómo…? Bueno, no importa. Ayúdame a llevar a Nelly a mi habitación- pidió Lucy señalando a la niña y luego al departamento.

-Será un gusto llevar a esta hermosura hasta tu casa- dijo Loke cargando al estilo princesa a Nelly.

- _Creo que Loke jamás va a cambiar_ \- pensó Lucy con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

Dentro del apartamento de Lucy, Nelly estaba acostada en la cama mientras la Heartfilia trataba de calmarle la fiebre con un trapo frío en la frente. La Dragneel respiraba forzosamente mientras se quejaba del incesante dolor que sentía en el abdomen.

-Loke, busca más agua fría por favor- ordenó Lucy mientras desinfectaba la herida que tenía Nelly en el abdomen.

-Enseguida- dijo este para luego salir de la habitación.

-Lo… siento…- murmuró Nelly haciendo que Lucy se sorprendiera.

-¿Qué pasa Nelly?- preguntó Lucy de inmediato, pero se percató de que Nelly aún seguía dormida.

-Perdón… lo… siento…- seguía murmurando mientras se removía incómoda en la cama.

-¿Nelly? Despierta- dijo Lucy moviendo un poco a la mencionada pero no obtuvo ningún resultado.

-¡Lucy! ¡¿Está Nelly aquí?!- preguntó Natsu mientras entraba a la habitación de esta. Pero lo que vio lo dejó desconcertado- ¿Q-Qué le pasó?-

-¡Eso es lo que te quiero preguntar a ti!- le gritó Lucy con los ojos cristalizados- ¡¿Cómo puedes dejarla sola en la calle?! ¡Pensé que la estabas cuidando en tu casa!-

-¡Ella escapó!- le gritó Natsu defendiéndose.

-¡Seguro que fue por tu culpa!- gritó Lucy más que furiosa.

Natsu estaba a punto de responderle pero unos sollozos hiso que fijara su atención en su hermana. Lucy vio como la niña los observaba a ambos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras varios sollozos se le escapaban de sus tristes labios.

-Ya me quiero ir…- dijo sentándose en la cama y tapándose los ojos- Buscaré a Rose para irme lejos de aquí… Lo único que causo son problemas para los demás-

Lucy abrazó a su Nelly haciendo que esta se sorprendiera y empezara a llorar más, Natsu hizo lo mismo y se abrazó a ambas chicas con fuerza como jamás las quisiera soltar. Nelly pronto deshizo el abrazo y se levantó de la cama para luego pararse frente a ellos, Natsu estaba sorprendido y Lucy estaba atónita.

-Perdonen las molestias- dijo Nelly haciendo una reverencia de despedida y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero esta fue detenida por la mano de Natsu.

-No queremos que te vayas- dijo el Salamander mientras miraba a los ojos a su hermana- Lo que pasó en la casa fue un accidente, creo que el haber tomado de más me hizo actuar así. Volvamos rápido a nuestra casa- dijo halándola hacia la ventana.

-Será mejor que se quede aquí esta noche…- dijo Lucy saltando el agarre de Natsu.

-Está bien…- dijo Natsu con gesto triste en su rostro- Las veo mañana- se despidió para luego saltar por la ventana e irse.

-Será mejor que te des un baño, estás un poco sucia- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa tímida mientras le quitaba algo de tierra al rostro de Nelly.

-¿Nos podemos bañar juntas?- preguntó Nelly sosteniendo la mano de Lucy- Cuando era pequeña siempre me bañaba con mi madre, pero hace mucho que dejamos de hacerlo…-

-Claro- dijo Lucy con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

 ***En casa de Natsu***

-Me siento como un idiota- dijo Natsu acostado en su hamaca mientras observaba el techo.

-A veces lo eres- dijo una voz que pudo identificar de inmediato.

-No te metas, Rose- dijo Natsu arrojándole una almohada que ella pudo esquivar fácilmente.

-¿Has discutido con Nelly?- le preguntó la Exceed colocándose a su lado.

-¿No es obvio?- dijo el Dragneel fastidiado- ¿Dónde está Happy?- preguntó al no ver al gato azul opinando sobre el problema.

-Está dormido, parece que estaba muy cansado- dijo Rose junto a un leve suspiro de pesadez.

-Es propio de él- comentó Natsu junto a una leve risilla.

-¿Te puedo decir algo?- dijo Rose acercándose aún más hacia Natsu.

-Dime- dijo este de manera desinteresada.

-Mejor que tú y Nelly hagan las pases, nosotras no vamos a estar mucho tiempo con ustedes…- dijo Rose para luego comenzar a volar fuera de la casa.

-¡Oye! ¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Natsu agarrándola de la cola.

-Deja que te explique un poco… Nelly y yo solo vinimos a este lugar para conocerte, dentro de no sé cuánto, nos iremos muy lejos- dijo Rose zafándose del agarre de Natsu.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Natsu desesperado.

-Simplemente no lo sé, pero estoy segura de que nos iremos en cualquier momento sin dejar rastro alguno- dijo Rose para luego salir volando en dirección al apartamento de Lucy.

-Tengo que hablar con Nelly- dijo Natsu para luego salir de la casa en dirección hacia el apartamento de la Heartfilia.

Natsu caminó con rumbo hacia donde estaban su hermana y su amiga, cuando llegó en frente del lugar vio que la bobilla estaba encendida y dudó un poco en si subir o no. Terminó decidiendo que iba a subir, empezó a escalar un poco pero se detuvo al escuchar a Nelly y a Lucy hablando.

-¡Dime!- gritó Lucy con una junto a una carcajada- ¿Te gusta Laxus?- preguntó aun riéndose un poco.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Nelly para luego soltar un una risa un poco alta.

-¿Y qué tanto se decían durante la fiesta?- preguntó Lucy insistente- Eso no es normal en él-

-Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie- dijo Nelly con un tono algo serio.

-Lo prometo- prometió Lucy con voz devota.

-Laxus y yo estábamos hablando sobre una posible relación entre él y Mira-san- dijo Nelly un poco emocionada.

-¡¿En serio?!- preguntó Lucy con un tono de sorpresa en su voz.

- _Esto me está aburriendo_ \- pensó Natsu decidido a subir, pero escuchó algo que lo hizo parar en seco en donde estaba.

-Lucy, ¿qué hay entre tú y Natsu?- preguntó la Exceed con un tono burlón.

-¿A-A qué t-te refieres?- preguntó Nerviosa la Heartfilia.

-Rose pregunta si ustedes son pareja o si sienten algo entre ustedes- habló Nelly algo curiosa.

-Eh… bueno…- Lucy se quedó pensativa un rato haciendo que La Dragon Slayer y la Exceed se desesperaran.

- _Vamos Luce, habla_ \- pensó Natsu un poco curioso por la respuesta de su amiga.

-Solo somos amigos…- se decidió a hablar la rubia junto a un suspiro- Pero a veces quisiera que no fuera así…-

-Entonces… ¿te gusta?- preguntó Nelly con un poco de insistencia.

-Sí, podría decirse que sí- terminó admitiendo la Heartfilia.

-¡KYAAAAAA!- gritaron Nelly y Rose emocionadas por las palabras de Lucy.

- _Entonces… le g-gusto a Lucy_ \- pensó Natsu tragando duro y luego sonriendo tímidamente. Bajó de su lugar y empezó a caminar hacia su casa repitiendo en voz baja- Le… gusto a… Lucy… Le… gusto a… Lucy-

Natsu llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue subirse a hamaca y sonreír tímidamente recordando las palabras de su amiga. Después de una noche de chismes y babosadas (de parte de Natsu XD) todos estaban cansados, así que prontamente se durmieron. A la mañana siguiente, Nelly y Lucy se despertaron temprano para preparar el desayuno e irse lo más pronto posible ya que tenían que hacer unas cuantas cosas ese día. La Heartfilia bajó a la cocina mientras que Nelly se quedó arriba para terminar de vestirse, pero sintió como alguien la inmovilizaba y le tapaba la boca.

-Necesito hablar contigo…- le susurró Natsu al oído a su hermana para luego soltarla lentamente.

-Te escucho- dijo Nelly arreglándose la bufanda.

-En serio siento tanto lo de anoche… No pensaba bien, ¿sabes lo difícil que es pensar en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo?- habló Natsu tratando de que Nelly entendiera lo mejor posible sus sentimientos.

-Sé que es difícil para alguien como tú- dijo cruzándose de brazos, pero luego suspiró y volvió a hablar- Perdón, termina por favor-

-Creo que tú y yo comenzamos con el pie izquierdo… ¿te gustaría que te mostrara el pueblo?- preguntó Natsu extendiéndole la mano a su hermana junto a su típica sonrisa.

-Lo siento, hermano…- dijo Nelly dándole la espalda a este- Lucy y yo saldremos a hacer unas cosas- luego empezó a caminar y vio cómo su hermano tenía una expresión triste en su rostro, suspiró con pesadez y dijo- Si quieres puedes venir-

Natsu cambió su gesto triste a uno alegre, cosa que le encantó a Nelly. Ambos Dragon Slayers bajaron por las escaleras hacia la cocina, sorprendiendo a la Heartfilia que acababa de colocar el desayuno en la mesa.

-Natsu, ¿quieres que te prepare algo?- preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

-No, gracias. Ya desayuné- dijo Natsu moviendo su mano para restarle importancia.

-¿Dónde está Happy?- preguntó Lucy que miraba a todos lados sin localizar al felino de color azul.

-¿No lo sabías?- empezó a hablar Nelly- Rose lo está ayudando a darle celos a Charle- terminó de decir junto a una leve risilla.

-Ustedes dos están haciendo milagros con los miembros del gremio- dijo Lucy sentándose en la mesa.

Natsu se sentó en uno de los muebles del lugar para esperar a Nelly y a Lucy. Justamente cuando iban a comenzar a comer, alguien tocó la puerta, Nelly fue quien se levantó y abrió la puerta. Al otro lado estaba Levy con la cara un poco roja y unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su rostro, por lo que la Dragneel pensó que había llegado corriendo.

-Buenos días Levy-chan- saludó Nelly junto a una sonrisa a la peli azul.

-Buenos días Nelly-chan… me gustaría hablar contigo y Lu-chan- dijo Levy para luego entrar a la casa.

-¿De qué nos quieres hablar?- preguntó Lucy sirviendo un vaso extra de jugo para la cansada McGarden.

-Es sobre mi cita de anoche con Gajeel…- dijo Levy mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

-Te escuchamos- dijo Natsu de repente, haciendo que Levy se asustara ya que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Bueno…- empezó a hablar Levy un tanto avergonzada.

 ** _*Flash Back*_**

Gajeel había recogido a Levy justo a la hora que habían acordado. El Redfox estaba vestido con un traje muy elegante de color negro mientras que Levy tenía un vestido largo ajustado al cuerpo de color blanco. Ambos se habían ido a un restaurante bastante elegante al centro de Magnolia, ahí disfrutaron de una maravillosa cena; comieron, hablaron, riendo durante toda la noche.

El Dragon Slayer acompañó a Levy hacia su casa, pero aún no decía el motivo de la cena, así que lo invitó a entrar a su habitación para que siguieran hablando. Gajeel se sintió un poco incómodo al entrar a la habitación de Levy, la McGarden lo invitó a sentarse en uno de los muebles mientras buscaba un par de bebidas para seguir hablando un poco más. Cuando llegó, notó que Gajeel estaba sonrojado y un poco nervioso.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Levy sentándose a su lado y dejando las bebidas en la mesita que estaba frente a ellos.

-N-No…- contestó bajando aún más la mirada.

-Oye, con respecto a esta noche me preguntaba…- Levy no pudo terminar de hablar porque los labios del Redfox la estaban besando.

Levy no opuso resistencia, solo se dejó llevar ante el cálido beso que se estaba llevando a cabo en el lugar. Gajeel bajó una de sus manos hacia la cintura de Levy para atraerla más hacia él, cosa que a la McGarden le encantó. Ambos se fueron tumbando en el sofá mientras Gajeel iba recorriendo el pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de él. El beso fue separado por la falta de oxígeno.

-Hueles muy bien…- dijo Gajeel mientras posicionaba su rostro en el cuello de Lev, para luego lamerlo y escuchar un gemido de parte de esta.

-Ah… Gajeel…- gimió Levy ante las pequeñas lamidas que le estaba dando el Dragon Slayer.

El Redfox le fue quitando el vestido a Levy mientras que ella le sacaba el saco y la camisa dejando ver su bien formado pecho. Gajeel soltó su característica risa "Gihi" al ver la hermosa ropa interior negra de la McGarden y le empezó a masajear el pecho por encima de esta. Levy solo soltaba gemidos mientras que Gajeel seguía con su labor de consentir a su pequeña Maga de la Escritura Sólida.

-G-Gajeel ¡Ah!... ¡Ah!- gimió Levy sin control al sentir como dos de los dedos del Redfox la tocaban en su intimidad.

-Gihi, estas un poco mojada…- dijo Gajeel para luego arráncale la ropa interior con sus fuertes manos.

Instintivamente, Levy se cubrió el cuerpo pero Gajeel movió sus manos para poder verla mejor. Gajeel empezó a masajear uno de los pechos de Levy mientras que el otro era atendido por su hábil lengua de una manera muy placentera para la pequeña maga. El Redfox, aun con sus pantalones, se movía incesantemente sus caderas hacia adelante simulando que la estaba penetrando, cosa que le pareció un poco incómodo ya que quería sentir como era estar dentro de ella.

Gajeel se quitó los pantalones para quedar en unos calzoncillos negros muy ajustados, se los sacó y quedó completamente desnudo. Miró a Levy y con solo una mirada le pidió permiso para seguir, Levy asintió sonrojada y cerró un poco sus ojos para luego echar su cabeza hacia atrás. Gajeel entró lentamente en ella pero algo lo detuvo, era ese pequeño murito que indicaba que aún era virgen. El Redfox sonrió al saber que era el primero en haber hecho el amor con Levy.

-¿Estás lista?- le preguntó Gajeel acariciándola en la cintura para luego ver como esta asentía lentamente.

Gajeel colocó un poco de presión y sintió como se rompía ese pequeño murito, dejando que entrara completamente en Levy. La McGarden soltó un quejido y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos hasta perderse detrás de sus mejillas. Gajeel no se movió ni un centímetro, esperando a que se le pasara un poco el dolor a Levy. Un par de minutos después Levy empezó a moverse, dándole a entender al Dragon Slayer que podía seguir.

El Redfox empezó a embestirla lentamente mientras que los quejidos que salían de los labios de Levy volvían a ser de excitación. Pronto la levantó un poco quedando ambos sentados, y mientras la sujetaba de la cintura las embestidas se hacían más rápidas y profundas.

-C-Creo que voy a correrme…- dijo Levy al borde del clímax.

-Aguanta un poco más…- dijo Gajeel acelerando las embestidas, teniendo como resultado unos cuantos gemidos de parte de Levy.

Unos pocos segundos pasaron y Gajeel sintió un líquido caliente ser expulsado del interior de la McGarden, dejándolo aún más resbaloso haciendo que pudiera entrar y salir con facilidad. Gajeel estaba a punto de correrse, así que empezó a bajar la rapidez de las embestidas haciéndolas ahora más profundas. El Dragon Slayer terminó viniéndose dentro de la McGarden para luego caer rendidos en el sofá de Levy.

-L-Lo que quería d-decirte hoy es q-que te amo…- dijo Gajeel abrazándose a Levy.

-Yo también te amo, Gajeel- le dijo Levy sonriendo tiernamente.

-Espera…- se levantó de golpe haciendo que Levy también se levantara- Me vine dentro de ti… ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a quedar embarazada?- preguntó nervioso para luego mirarla a los ojos.

-Eh…- empezó a pensar Levy un poco poniéndose uno de sus dedos índices en la mejilla- No estoy en mis días fértiles… Así que por ahora no- dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

-Qué alivio…- dijo Gajeel volviendo a recostarse en el sofá.

-¿O sea que no quieres tener hijos conmigo?- preguntó Levy indignada.

-No es eso…- empezó a hablar Gajeel- Es que aun somos muy jóvenes para tener hijos-

-Tienes razón…- dijo Levy acostándose en el pecho de Gajeel para luego quedar completamente dormida.

 ** _*Fin Flash Back*_**

-Y bueno… eso fue lo que pasó- terminó de hablar Levy con la cara totalmente roja.

* * *

 **Hasta ahí el capitulo de hoy! Me gustaría decirles que pronto entraré a clases y no sé si vaya a seguir subiendo fics... Pero haré todo lo posible para subirlos! Bay Bay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola... eh, bueno... eh tenido un pequeño problema familiar y no pude subir el cap ayer... no los aburriré con mi vida personal. Espero que les guste este cap! (Quiero decirles que como no me gusta que los personajes narren una historia, cuando van a empezar a hablar se vuelve un Flash Back)**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima (a veces me duele decir eso TT_TT)**

 **para darles un poco de ayuda:**

 ***CAMBIO DE ESCENA***

 _Pensamientos_

¡GRITOS!

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 _-Y bueno… eso fue lo que pasó- terminó de hablar Levy con la cara totalmente roja._

 **Capítulo actual:**

Lucy, Natsu y Nelly se quedaron con la boca abierta y las mejillas rojas después de escuchar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Lucy vio como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Nelly así que decidió enviarla a la habitación hasta que terminaran de hablar.

-Aguafiestas…- dijo Nelly mientras subía las escaleras con un puchero en su rostro.

-¡Eres muy pequeña para estas cosas!- le dijo Lucy con un tono molesto en su voz.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- le gritó Nelly desde la habitación- ¡Y para tu información, yo leo mangas hentai!- terminó de decir para luego azotar la puerta.

Los tres magos que se quedaron abajo tenían una gotita estilo anime en su nuca y una expresión sorprendida en sus rostros. Lucy, que estaba de espalda a sus amigos, volteó bruscamente para fijar la vista en ellos y estos solo silbaron despreocupadamente mientras miraban a lugares al azar.

-A veces pienso que son molestos…- dijo Lucy observando a sus amigos con una expresión asesina.

-¡Nosotros no hicimos nada!- dijeron Natsu y Levy asustados.

-Bueno, ¿y qué pasó después de eso?- preguntó Lucy sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor.

-M-Me pidió… que f-fuera su n-novia...- dijo Levy un poco avergonzada.

-Y le dijiste que sí- dijo Natsu como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia.

Levy solo asintió y fijó su mirada hacia otro lado. Lucy se quedó pensativa un rato mientras miraba hacia el techo, Natsu y Levy la observaron durante un corto lapso de tiempo hasta que esta reaccionó de golpe.

-¿Dónde está Gajeel?- se atrevió a preguntar la Heartfilia.

-Siendo masacrado por Erza… Al parecer no la dejamos dormir anoche…- dijo Levy bajando avergonzadamente su mirada.

-No esperaba menos de Titania- dijo Lucy con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

- _Si hago algo así con Lucy… puede ser que no salga vivo del gremio_ \- pensó Natsu imaginándose a Erza dándole una golpiza.

-Natsu, ¿en qué piensas?- preguntó Levy al ver la expresión perdida pero asustada del Dragneel.

-Eh… bueno…- Natsu empezó a ponerse nervioso pero un grito desde la habitación de Lucy lo salvó de una situación incómoda.

-¡AH! ¡UN VIOLADOR!- gritó Nelly desde la habitación de Lucy.

Natsu subió rápidamente a la habitación y lo primero que hizo al entrar fue golpear a un sujeto en la cara con su puño de fuego, haciendo que este cayera cerca de la cama de Lucy.

-¡No soy un violador, idiota!- gritó un rubio mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz.

-¡Sting!- gritaron las chicas al ver al mencionado en el piso.

-¡Lo siento!- se disculpó Natsu- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó dándole la mano para que se levantara.

-Tu hermana me dijo que subiera…- dijo levantándose y observando maliciosamente a la Dragneel.

-Culpa mía…- dijo Nelly con una gotita en su cabeza- Estaba aburrida y si bajaba, Lucy me iba a hacer volver a la habitación-

-Sting-kun… no puedo creer que hayas caído en una de las bromas de esa niña- dijo Lector que estaba sentado en la ventana.

-Bueno, ahora que estás aquí… ¿Qué tal si le pides una cita a Lucy?- preguntó Nelly con inocencia en su voz.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron todos ante la pregunta de la pequeña Dragneel.

Nelly miró disimuladamente a Sting, le guiñó su ojo izquierdo y luego hizo una seña apuntando hacia su hermano. El rubio se dio cuenta de lo que quería en verdad y le siguió el juego a la pequeña hermana de Natsu.

-Sí- dijo Sting acercándose a Lucy- ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?- preguntó ignorando al Dragneel que se estaba prendiendo en llamas.

-Eh…- Lucy miró a Nelly y esta asintió, dándole a entender de que aceptara- Está bien- dijo al fin.

-Bueno, pasaré por ti a las 8:30- dijo Sting para luego salir por donde vino.

Natsu estaba ardiendo de la furia, quería golpear al rubio hasta hacerlo cenizas. No sabía por qué su hermana le había dicho eso, aunque tampoco sabía por qué se sentía así. Cuando vio las miradas de las chicas, no tardó mucho en dar la vuelta y salir por la puerta del lugar, algo inusual en él.

-Eres muy astuta, Nelly-chan- dijo Levy revolviéndole cariñosamente el pelo a la mencionada.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo esta sin mucha modestia.

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó Lucy un poco confundida.

-¿A caso no viste que Natsu estaba celoso?- preguntó Nelly como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿Celoso?- preguntó Lucy incrédula.

-Ay Lu-chan… tienes mucho que aprender- dijo Levy con su mano derecha en la frente.

-Vámonos al gremio… estoy segura de que mi hermano está buscando pelea allá- dijo Nelly con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza.

-Vamos- dijeron Levy y Lucy con la misma expresión que la Dragneel.

Las tres chicas se encaminaron hacia Fairy Tail, donde ya se estaba librando una pelea de los mil demonios contra el Dragon Slayer de Fuego. Levy y Lucy solo observaron ráfagas de fuego que salían desde las puertas y ventanas del lugar. Nelly entró despreocupadamente seguida por la Heartfilia y la McGarden.

Natsu tenía a varias personas debajo de él y retaba a una pelea a cualquiera que se le acercaba, hasta Gajeel yacía en el suelo, no por Natsu, sino que ya había aguantado demasiado a Erza esa mañana.

-Deja de jugar, idiota- dijo Laxus sentado en la barra tomándose un vaso de agua.

-¡¿A CASO QUIERES PELEAR?!- le gritó Natsu con furia en la voz.

-Tonto…- dijo Nelly para luego golpearlo en la cabeza y dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo.

Todos tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver como Nelly había calmado a su hiperactivo hermano. Laxus solo se rió por lo bajo mientras que Lucy y Levy buscaban una mesa para sentarse.

-¿Qué tanta fuerza tienes?- le preguntó Lucy a Nelly que empezó a sentarse junto a ellas.

-La suficiente como para noquearlo… Al menos por ahora…- dijo esta mientras observaba a Natsu encima de la mesa roncando.

-Pelear así no es de hombres…- dijo Elfman tirado en el suelo con varios chichones en la cabeza.

Las chicas, al escuchar eso no pudieron evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, haciendo enfurecer un poco al albino, pero estaba con tan poca fuerza que no pudo ni levantarse para discutir con ellas. Nelly estaba contenta de haber ido ese día al gremio, pero algo hizo que su felicidad se desvaneciera. La Dragneel vio una escena entre Juvia y Gray que le molestó un poco.

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Juvia ha preparado unas galletas de chocolate para usted!- dijo Juvia con una bandeja llena de galletas de chocolate recién salidas del horno.

-No me gusta lo dulce- dijo Gray mirando a Juvia para luego irse de su lado.

-¿Por qué Gray-sama no se interesa en Juvia?- empezó a llorar la Loxar provocando que un par de cascadas salieran de sus ojos.

-Creo que puedo ayudarte- dijo Nelly acercándose a Juvia.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó Juvia secándose las lágrimas.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Nelly con emoción- Pero tienes que hacer todo lo que yo diga- dijo para luego sonreír tiernamente.

-¡Como usted diga, Nelly-chan!- dijo Juvia con voz devota.

Lucy observó cómo Nelly y Juvia se iban hacia uno de los baños del lugar, no sin antes agarrar unas tijeras y meterlas en su bolsa. Justo cuando Nelly entró al baño, su hermano se estaba despertando de su sueño inducido a golpes.

-¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL MALDITO QUE ME NOQUEÓ?!- gritó Natsu expulsando fuego por la boca.

-Tu hermana…- respondió Levy un poco aburrida por el ambiente.

-Joder…- dijo Natsu sentándose junto a las chicas- Es vergonzoso que mi hermana menor me deje inconsciente con un solo golpe…- dijo con las mejillas un poco rojas.

-Seguramente es porque tiene más fuerza que tú- dijo Levy para luego taparse la boca ante tal comentario.

-¡LA RETARÉ A PELEAR!- gritó Natsu levantándose de su lugar- ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!-

-¿Qué planeabas ganar con esto?- le preguntó Lucy a Levy que tenía una cara avergonzada.

-Lo siento… Tengo que moderarme más al hablar- se disculpó la McGarden con una expresión avergonzada en su rostro.

Natsu buscó por todas partes a su hermana, pero no la encontraba aunque lo pensó varias veces, no entró al baño pues seguramente estaba ahí. El Salamander se sentó pacientemente en la barra a esperar a que su hermana saliera. Pasaron unos treinta minutos y la Dragneel salió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Ahí estás!- gritó levantándose de su asiento- ¡Tengamos una pelea!- dijo lanzándole su famoso rugido del dragón de fuego pero esta lo devoró rápidamente.

-Ahora no, tonto- dijo rosando sus labios con el dorso de su mano derecha- ¡Chicos!- llamó la atención de todos en el lugar- ¡Les presento a la nueva y mejorada Juvia Loxar!-

Juvia salió lentamente del baño, siendo seguida por los atentos ojos de los chicos del gremio. La Loxar tenía un vestido sin tirantes y de falda corta (Nelly cortó su vestido XD), su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta mientras que un par de flequillos se asomaban por encima de la frente y ya no tenía su característico sombrero, sino un hermoso moño del color del vestido (azul oscuro).

Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta, hasta las chicas estaban impresionadas por el cambio que había dado Juvia en tan poco tiempo. Muchos chicos se le acercaron para pedirle una cita a la Maga, pero esta no accedía ni negaba a sus pretendientes, sino que se quedaba callada.

-¡Apártense todos!- gritó Gray acercándose a la Loxar- Juvia y yo tenemos una misión-

Juvia estaba a punto de enloquecer por lo que acababa de decir Gray, pero Nelly la tocó en el hombro y negó con la cabeza. La Maga de agua suspiró con pesadez y salió caminando como si la cosa no fuera con ella, luego volteó hacia donde estaba Gray.

-Juvia lo siente… Pero Juvia tiene una cita muy importante- dijo para luego salir del gremio, dejando a todos con la boca abierta incluyendo al Fullbuster.

-Eso te pasa por ignorarla durante tanto tiempo…- le dijo Nelly a Gray junto a una sonrisa un poco malvada.

Gray solo hizo un bufido de molestia y se sentó en la barra para poder tomar algo. Nelly se acercó a Laxus que estaba cerca del Mago de Hielo, y se sentó al lado del Dragon Slayer del Rayo.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Nelly mirando de reojo a Laxus- ¿Aún no ha llegado?-

-No…- respondió Laxus un poco sonrojado.

-Te ves bien- comentó la Dragneel al ver al Drayer vestido con una camisa azul y unos pantalones de mezclilla blancos.

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa un poco tímida en su rostro.

-¡Hola Nelly!- dijo Miranje mientras iba a su lugar- Oh, Hola Laxus- lo saludó la albina con una enorme sonrisa, pero este se sonrojó un poco y volteó su rostro en otra dirección.

-¡Hola Mira-san!- le saludó emocionada Nelly, pero al ver la actitud de Laxus le dio un par de codazos para que dijera algo.

-Eh… Hola Mira…- dijo un poco apenado el Dragon Slayer.

-¿Pasa algo Laxus?- preguntó la albina un poco preocupada- Pareces estar enfermo-

-No estoy enfermo- dijo Laxus enderezándose en su lugar- Me preguntaba… si te gustaría hacer algo conmigo esta noche…- le pregunto mientras le entregaba una rosa blanca a la albina.

-¿Esta noche?- preguntó Mira tomando la rosa en sus manos- ¡Me encantaría!- le dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

-Es una cita- dijo Laxus mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- ¿Qué tal entre las siete y las ocho?- preguntó levantándose de su lugar.

-Está bien- dijo la albina poniendo la rosa en un pequeño florero con un poco de agua.

Laxus salió caminando hacia el segundo piso y Nelly se dirigió hacia donde estaban Lucy y Levy hablando. La Dragneel se sentó al lado de las chicas y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, cosa que a las chicas no se les hizo extraño ya que habían visto esa tierna escena entre Mira y Laxus.

-¿Cómo le fue a Laxus?- preguntó Lucy con un tono de curiosidad en el hablar.

-Le fue bien- dijo Nelly apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda- Ahora solo hay que esperar para saber cómo les irá esta noche-

-Oye Nelly-chan- la llamó Levy mientras la tocaba en el hombro- Te pareces a cupido uniendo parejas en el gremio-

-¡Sí!- dijo Lucy junto a una pequeña carcajada- ¿Segura que eres hermana de Natsu?- y ante ese comentario todas las chicas empezaron a reír.

-Puede que sea algo brusca como él…- dijo observando de reojo a su hermano para luego fijar una mirada tierna hacia sus amigas- Pero al menos sé comprender los sentimientos de los demás-

-Eso es cierto…- dijo Lucy para luego ver el reloj del lugar- ¡Estamos tarde!- gritó la Heartfilia mientras se levantaba de su lugar, haciendo que varios miembros del lugar fijaran sus miradas en ella.

-¿Tarde?- preguntó Levy confundida.

-Hace unos días le prometí a un amigo mi familia darle un recorrido a sus dos hijos por el pueblo- dijo Lucy sudando frío.

-¡Rose!- gritó Nelly atrayendo la atención de la Exceed la cual fue volando rápidamente hacia su compañera.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rose llegando hasta donde estaba Nelly.

-Lleva a Lucy hasta la estación de trenes, yo las alcanzaré corriendo- dijo Nelly apuntando hacia el final de la calle.

-¡De inmediato!- dijo la Exceed colocándose una mano en la frente para luego sujetar a Lucy desde la espalda y salir a toda velocidad hacia la estación de trenes.

-¿No vienes?- le preguntó Nelly a su hermano que estaba sentado en la barra con una expresión aburrida.

-¡Claro!- dijo este levantándose de su lugar- ¿Qué tal una carrera?- dijo Natsu ya estando cerca de su hermana.

-Como quieras- dijo posicionándose para correr.

-1… 2…- empezaron a contar ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo desde la puerta del gremio- ¡3!-

Natsu y Nelly empezaron a correr rápidamente hacia la estación de trenes, pero el Dragneel mayor encendió sus manos y empezó a correr mucho más rápido. Nelly no se sorprendió ante eso, lo que hizo fue desacelerar un poco y juntó sus manos en frente de ella en forma de "X".

-¡Técnica Secreta del Dragón de Fuego: Llamas Rápidas!- gritó Nelly arrojando sus brazos hacia atrás mientras que todo su cuerpo era envuelto en llamas y corría a una velocidad impresionante, tanto así que rebasó a Natsu y casi choca contra el tren que estaba en la parada.

-¿D-Dónde aprendiste a h-hacer eso?- preguntó Natsu acercándose hacia su hermana mientras respiraba con dificultad.

-Papá me lo enseñó- dijo Nelly con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

-¡Igneel nunca me enseñó esa técnica!- dijo Natsu sentándose en el suelo con un puchero en su rostro.

-Luego te la muestro- dijo la Dragneel sonriéndole tiernamente a su hermano.

-Al fin llegan chicos- dijo la Heartfilia acercándose hacia los Dragneel seguida por dos chicos muy apuestos.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Natsu sin la más mínima pisca de cortesía en sus palabras.

-Mi nombre es Brad Golden- dijo un chico alto, de pelo rubio y ojos azul oscuro.

-Y el mío es Brendan Golden- habló otro rubio pero con los ojos negros y un poco más pequeño que el otro, pero aún seguía siendo más alto que Lucy.

-Mi nombre es Nelly Dragneel y él es mi hermano Natsu… Es un gusto conocerlos- dijo Nelly cortésmente mientras le estrechaba la mano a cada uno de esos encantadores chicos.

-Nelly, Brad tiene veintiún años mientras que su hermano tiene la misma edad que tú- dijo pícaramente Lucy mientras le daba pequeños codazos a la mencionada.

-¿Tratas de tomarme el pelo?- preguntó Nelly un poco sonrojada pero con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza.

-No sé de qué hablas- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa traviesa- Bueno, ¿Qué tal si primero vamos al gremio?- preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar de frente a sus invitados.

-Es una buena idea- dijo Brad con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por mí está bien…- dijo Brendan observando a Nelly de reojo, cosa que la Dragneel pudo notar de inmediato.

-Señores, sus equipajes serán llevados al hotel que queda cerca de la playa- dijo un señor con un traje negro y el pelo un poco canoso.

-Gracias Ezequiel, nos veremos en un rato- dijo Brad despidiéndose del señor.

Natsu solo hizo un bufido de molestia y empezó a seguir a los rubios y a su hermana menor. Todo iba de maravilla para todos menos para el Dragneel, hasta que vieron a Sting llegar hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Lucy, nuestra cita será cancelada- dijo Sting con algo de preocupación en su mirar.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada Lucy.

-Tengo que hacer un viaje la Capital urgentemente- dijo el rubio para luego salir corriendo junto a Rogue y sus dos Exceeds.

-Bueno… será para la otra- dijo Lucy mientras observaba a Rogue y a Sting alejarse de ellos.

-Vamos a darnos prisa- dijo Natsu empezando a caminar- Tengo hambre y no planeo quedarme aquí parado mucho tiempo-

-Mi hermano tiene razón- dijo Nelly observando a los demás- Seguro que tienen algo de hambre después de tan largo viaje-

-Ahora que lo mencionas…- empezó a hablar Brendan- Tengo un poco de hambre-

-En el gremio hay muy buena comida, démonos prisa antes de que Gajeel acabe con todo- dijo Lucy caminando un poco rápido, haciendo que los demás aceleraran el paso.

Natsu a veces no podía evitar fijar su mirada en el mayor de los hermanos Golden y en Lucy, que siempre hablaban animadamente de cosas que no tenían sentido para él. En cuanto a su hermana, se le veía un poco incómoda al lado de Brendan, cosa que le hizo un poco de gracia al Dragon Slayer. Natsu se sentía un poco celoso al ver como Brad rosaba accidentalmente su mano contra la de Lucy o la abrazaba por los hombros para susurrarle cosas al oído. El Dragneel estaba a punto de explotar hasta que escuchó algo entre Lucy y su amigo.

-¿Y cómo está tu esposa? Eh… ¿Brandy?- preguntó Lucy con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí. Ella está de maravilla- contestó Brad sonriendo ampliamente- Está embarazada y debo admitir que se ve divina con su pancita-

Lucy soltó una risilla y volvió a hablar- ¿Qué nombre planean darle?- preguntó algo curiosa.

-Si es niña… se llamará Bella y si es niño… se llamará Bradley- dijo Brad con una sonrisa algo tierna en su rostro.

-Justo como tu padre…- dijo Lucy conmovida.

-¿Y tú planeas tener hijos?- preguntó curioso el rubio.

-¿Yo?... Bueno…- Lucy no sabía si responder esa pregunta era buena idea, pero se decidió a contestar- Puede que siempre haya querido tener una niña para llamarla Nashi-

- _Nashi…_ \- pensaron los Dragneel con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Este es el lugar?- preguntó Brendan al ver un enorme edificio con un cartel que decía "Fairy Tail".

-Sí, es aquí- dijo Lucy siendo la primera en entrar en el lugar.

Todos entraron al lugar y lo primero que notaron los rubios fue a varias personas peleando a mitad del gran salón del gremio y a varias personas más hablando animadamente en algunas de las mesas.

-Es un lugar… pintoresco- dijo Brad con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza.

-Iré con Mira a pedirle algo de comer- dijo Natsu mientras se alejaba del grupo con el que acababa de llegar.

-¿Ustedes van a pedir algo?- dijo Lucy guiando a los hermanos hacia la barra.

-Yo algo de arroz, por favor- dijo Brad sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Por ahora… nada- dijo Brendan sentándose y observando de arriba abajo a Nelly que estaba buscando algo con la mirada.

-Nelly, ¿vas a comer algo?- preguntó Lucy sentándose al lado de Brad y Natsu.

-Nada…- dijo esta sin muchos ánimos.

-Brendan, ¿puedes ir al hotel y buscar el paquete que envió mi padre a Lucy?- preguntó el rubio mayor mientras se llevaba un poco de arroz a la boca.

-No hay problema- dijo Brendan levantándose de su lugar- ¿Me quieres acompañar?- le preguntó a Nelly.

-C-Claro- dijo la Dragneel caminando detrás del Golden.

Natsu no confió mucho en la mirada maliciosa que había hecho el menor de los Golden, así que le dijo a Mira que guardara su comida para cuando volviera y se fue detrás de esos dos adolescentes. Natsu estaba un poco lejos, pero aun podía olfatear el aroma de su hermana. Nelly caminaba despreocupadamente hasta que un empujón hizo que chocara contra una pared y unos brazos la rodearon.

-¡¿Qué diabl…- la Dragon Slayer no pudo terminar de hablar porque el Golden le había rociado un líquido en su cara, haciendo que se debilitara y cayera al suelo apenas consciente.

-No soy el angelito que todos creen…- dijo Brendan con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- creo que me voy a divertir un poco contigo…- dijo levantando a la Dragneel y empezando a levantarle lentamente la blusa.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Dejen un Review, así me motivan a seguir escribiendo los caps. Nos leemos luego! Bay Bay!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola mis niños! Espero que se la estén pasando bien :3 Hoy es un día un tantito especial para mí porque hoy es mi cumpleaños!**

 **Natsu: ¿A quién le interesa eso? e.e**

 **Tú cállate o te encierro en el auto!**

 **Natsu: ¡Aye! O_o**

 **Bien, espero que disfruten este cap, creo que he tardado un poco y lo siento si es muy corto... estoy en una crisis y no he dormido nada tratando de escribir este cap U.U**

 **Sin más que decir... ¡Disfruten!**

 **¡Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima! chan, chan CHAN! XD**

 **para darles un poco de ayuda:**

 ***CAMBIO DE ESCENA***

 _Pensamientos_

¡GRITOS!

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 _-No soy el angelito que todos creen…- dijo Brendan con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- creo que me voy a divertir un poco contigo…- dijo levantando a la Dragneel y empezando a levantarle lentamente la blusa._

 **Capítulo actual:**

Brendan empezó a besar salvajemente a la Dragneel, pero esta no se movía ya que tenía muy poca fuerza como para hacerlo. El rubio deslizó su mano debajo de la falda de Nelly y empezó a acariciar los delicados muslos de ella, pero esta lo único que podía hacer era gemir levemente mientras que el Golden hacía lo que quisiera con ella. Brendan cargó a Nelly, situando las piernas de esta a cada lado de sus caderas mientras separaba su beso.

-¿Puedes sentir lo duro que se está poniendo?- dijo el chico mientras se frotaba contra la Dragneel.

- _¿Acaso voy a terminar siendo violada por este idiota?..._ \- pensó Nelly mientras Brendan la volvía a besar intensamente.

-¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?!- le gritó Natsu al chico desde atrás.

-Solo juego un poco con tu hermanita- dijo el rubio mientras volteaba y se relamía los labios.

-¡MIS PUÑOS SON LOS QUE VAN A JUGAR CON TU CARA!- le gritó Natsu tronándose los nudillos mientras estos se envolvían en llamas.

-No querrás hacer eso…- empezó a hablar Brendan con calma- Mi familia es muy poderosa, y con solo decirlo podemos acabar con tu hermana y con tu amiga… No quieres que eso pase, ¿verdad?- dijo el chico en tono desafiante.

Natsu tragó duro al escuchar esas frías palabras de un niñato de apenas dieciséis años, lo único que pudo hacer fue retroceder un par de pasos con resignación y apretar sus manos con fuerza hasta que brotó sangre de ellas.

-Maldito infeliz…- dijo Natsu tragando duro mientras veía como ese rubio se reía de él.

-Ya sabía yo que no eras un santo- se escuchó una voz desde atrás de ellos y cuando voltearon, se dieron cuenta de que era el rubio mayor.

-¡H-Hermano!- dijo Brendan sorprendido mientras soltaba a Nelly dejándola caer en el suelo.

-Nuestro padre se va a enterar de esto- dijo Brad caminando hacia su hermano y agarrándolo con fuerza por el brazo.

-¡Nelly!- gritó Lucy que acababa de llegar al lugar.

-L-Lucy…- susurró Nelly antes de quedar inconsciente en el suelo.

Natsu cargó a su hermana al estilo princesa y miró con ojos asesinos a Brendan, haciendo que este se estremeciera del horror.

-Lucy, nuestra visita será acortada…- dijo Brad mirando avergonzadamente a la mencionada- Espero que Nelly se recupere- dijo para luego irse con su hermano hacia el hotel.

-Antes era un buen chico…- dijo Lucy mirando al menor de los hermanos Golden con algo de nostalgia.

-Llevemos a Nelly a tu casa- dijo Natsu acercándose a Lucy.

-Vamos- dijo esta para luego ambos empezar a caminar.

Los dos magos iban caminando por las calles de Magnolia hacia la casa de la Heartfilia, Natsu estaba maldiciendo en voz baja al chico que casi violaba a su hermana, mientras que Lucy se mantenía callada acariciando suavemente el pelo de la Dragneel. Tardaron unos veinte minutos en llegar al lugar, y notaron que en la entrada del lugar había una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo amarillo y un moño rosa lo adornaba.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Natsu mirando con desconfianza el pequeño regalo en la puerta.

-Dice… Para Lucy Heartfilia…- dijo Lucy levantando en sus manos la pequeña caja.

-¿Lo envió el padre de esos dos chicos?- preguntó Natsu acercándose a Lucy.

-Sí y hay una nota…- dijo la Heartfilia abriendo lentamente la caja- Lucy, espero que este pequeño regalo sea de tu agrado… Recuerdo que tu madre lo olvidó en mi casa cuando apenas eras una niña pequeña, lo arreglé y decidí enviártelo cuando estuvieras lista…- leyó la rubia en voz alta.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te envió?- preguntó Natsu asomándose a la caja.

-Es… el broche de mi madre…- dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sacaba un pequeño broche de estrellas con incrustaciones de diamantes azules en ellas.

-Es muy bonito- dijo Natsu mientras sentía como su hermana se movía en sus brazos- Mejor llevemos a Nelly a tu habitación-

-Está bien- dijo Lucy secándose las lágrimas y abriendo la puerta del lugar. Los magos subieron por la escalera hasta la habitación y encendieron las luces de inmediato.

-Hola chicos-

-¿¡CÓMO DIABLOS ENTRASTE GRAY?!- gritó Lucy al ver al Fullbuster sentado en la silla del escritorio de la Heartfilia.

-Por la ventana, obvio- dijo Gray aun sin levantarse de su lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Natsu entrando en la habitación y depositando a su hermana en la cama.

-Quería hablar con ustedes de Juvia…- dijo en un tono muy serio en su voz.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lucy un poco más calmada.

-La he invitado todo el día a hacer misiones conmigo, pero ella se niega rotundamente- dijo Gray mientras soltaba un suspiro de pesadez.

-¿Eso qué tiene?- preguntó Natsu con desinterés- Tú siempre te niegas a salir con ella y a muchas otras cosas más-

-¡Cállate flamita, no sabes lo importante que es esto!- gruñó el Mago de Hielo levantándose de la silla.

-¿Importante? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que Juvia se haya olvidado de ti y ahora esté enamorada de Lyon?- se burló Natsu mientras se sentaba a un costado de la cama.

-¡Ella no se ha olvidado de mí, idiota!- dijo Gray enojado- Parece estar poseída o algo-

-No creo que esté poseída…- dijo Lucy acercándose al Fullbuster- Al parecer se cansó de esperar a que te interesaras en ella-

-¡Pero sí me interesa!- admitió Gray mientras bajaba su mirada- Siempre me ha interesado…-

Natsu y Lucy estaban sorprendidos, Gray Fullbuster había admitido que se interesaba en Juvia, su acosadora durante mucho tiempo. Gray se sentó en el suelo aun con la mirada baja, mientras que Lucy se le acercó y justo cuando iba a hablar, fue interrumpida por alguien.

-Dile que te gusta…- dijo una voz femenina un poco temblorosa.

-Nelly, tienes que descansar…- dijo Lucy empujándola un poco hacia atrás para que se acostara en la cama.

-No…- dijo ésta moviendo la mano de Lucy de su hombro- Gray… dile lo que sientes antes de que sea tarde…-

Gray tragó duro al escuchar esas palabras de la hermana de Natsu- ¡L-Lo haré!- dijo decidido para luego salir por la puerta, no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos.

-Nelly, será mejor que duermas un rato. Estás muy débil- dijo Natsu tomándole la temperatura a su hermana.

Lucy palpó el dorso de su mano en la frente de la Dragneel pero la quitó de inmediato al sentir lo caliente que estaba- ¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemo!- dijo una y otra vez mientras soplaba su mano.

-Estoy bien… solo necesito caminar un poco- dijo la Dragon Slayer levantándose de la cama.

-Tienes que descansar… esa fiebre no es normal- dijo Natsu sosteniendo a su hermana por los hombros pero esta no le hizo caso.

-…Yo estoy bien…- dijo Nelly para luego caer semiinconsciente en los brazos de su hermano.

-¡Voy a buscar a Wendy!- dijo Lucy para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Natsu cargó a su hermana y la depositó de nuevo en la cama, pero esta solo se movía para que no lo hiciera. Pronto la Dragneel cedió y terminó acostándose en la cama mientras que su hermano solo la observaba detenidamente, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Eres muy testaruda…- dijo para luego acariciar su cabello con su mano- Al igual que yo…-

-Somos… más parecidos de lo que crees…- susurró Nelly sonriendo débilmente.

Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su hermana, se acercó un poco a esta y la abrazó, procurando no apretarla mucho. Un par de gotas resbalaron de los ojos de la Dragneel haciendo que su hermano se espantara.

-¿Te duele algo?- preguntó levantándose rápidamente.

-No puedo… respirar…- dijo la Dragon Slayer tomando bocanadas de aire aceleradamente.

-¿Q-Qué hago?- preguntó Natsu al borde de la desesperación.

-Necesito… agua…- dijo desmayándose pero volviendo a respirar con un poco de normalidad.

Natsu no entendió si necesitaba agua para enfriar su cuerpo o si lo necesitaba para tomar, así que bajó rápidamente a la cocina y sirvió un vaso de agua y subió de nuevo en la habitación para luego entrar en el baño y llenar la bañera con agua helada. El Dragneel tomó a su hermana en brazos y dudó un poco si meter a su hermana con su ropa en el agua, pero luego pensó que estaría mal verla desnuda (de nuevo) así que la colocó delicadamente en el agua, procurando que no se ahogara.

-¡Natsu!- gritó alguien desde afuera del baño- ¡¿Dónde estás?!-

-¡Lucy! ¡Estoy aquí!- gritó Natsu sin levantarse de su lugar.

-¿Dónde está Nelly?- preguntó Wendy entrando al baño- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene ahí?-

-Acabo de meterla- dijo Natsu levantándose.

-El agua está hirviendo…- dijo Wendy rosando la superficie del agua con sus dedos.

-¿Puedes ayudarla?- preguntó preocupada la Heartfilia.

-Claro…- dijo Wendy mientras de sus manos emanaban un brillo de color verde.

- _Espero que esté bien…_ \- pensó Natsu mientras que un par de gotas de sudor descendían de su frente.

* * *

 **Nely: Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejar algún review :3**

 **Natsu: Aunque se los pidas no te los dejarán.**

 **Nely: Cállate cerebro de flama!**

 **Natsu: Además de vieja, grosera!**

 **Nely: Ahora me cansaste! *hala a Natsu de la bufanda y lo mete en el auto***

 **Natsu: *Mareado* Sáquenme de aquí! Déjenle el review para que me deje salir!**

 **Nely: ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nely: Al parecer dejaron salir a Natsu...**

 **Natsu: Gracias Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris! *la abraza y se esconde detrás de ella***

 **Nely: Pronto me las pagarás, traga fuego de feria...**

 **Lucy: No puedes hacerle daño, es el protagonista de la historia *suspira con pesadez***

 **Nely: Te salvaste, solo esta vez...**

 **Disfruten de la historia e ignoren esas discusiones ^/^U**

 **¡Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima!**

 **para darles un poco de ayuda:**

 ***CAMBIO DE ESCENA***

 _Pensamientos_

¡GRITOS!

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 _-Espero que esté bien…- pensó Natsu mientras que un par de gotas de sudor descendían de su frente._

 **Capítulo actual:**

Se le empezó a bajar lentamente la fiebre a la Dragneel, cosa que todos notaron al ver como el color rojo de sus mejillas iba disminuyendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Lucy soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras se sentaba en el suelo y un par de lágrimas descendían de sus ojos, Natsu la miró y la abrazó fuertemente al mismo tiempo en que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¡¿Cómo diablos puedes ser una Dragon Slayer de fuego y tener una fiebre tan anormal?!-

-¿Ah?...- Nelly vio como las expresiones de las caras de sus amigos se relajaban, su hermano la soltó lentamente.

-Qué bueno que estés bien…- dijo Lucy acercándose a Nelly y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Que susto nos diste…- dijo Natsu acercándose a su hermana- …Pero más a mí…- susurró para solo ser escuchado por la Dragneel.

-Chicos…- Nelly no pudo hablar porque vio como una de las cuentas del brazalete que llevaba se tornó de rojo a negro.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Natsu halando la mano de su hermana y viendo el brazalete más de cerca.

-Nada importante…- contestó sin ánimo a Natsu- ¿Qué pasó con todas las cosas que debíamos hacer hoy?- preguntó recogiendo su pelo dentro de una toalla.

-¡Ah! Eso…- recordó Lucy para luego sonreír tiernamente- Lo dejaremos para mañana-

-Está bien- dijo Nelly levantándose de la bañera.

-¡Ajan!- tosió Wendy para que Natsu saliera del baño y su hermana se cambiara de ropa.

-Me voy- dijo Natsu saliendo de mala gana del lugar.

-Puedes desvestirte, voy a buscar una bata para que salgas- dijo Lucy levantándose de su lugar y saliendo del baño.

-Nelly, ¿por qué tienes esa herida tan profunda en el abdomen?- preguntó Wendy apuntando el lugar.

-F-Fue en una pelea…- dijo Nelly desviando la mirada.

-¿Contra quién?- preguntó insistente la Marvell.

-Contra un chico llamado Riu- dijo Nelly sentándose en la bañera.

-¿Riu?- preguntó Wendy confundida- No conozco a nadie por aquí llamado así…-

-¿Ah? Eh… es de otro pueblo…- dijo Nelly frotándose el pelo que sobresalía de la toalla tratando de no mirar a los ojos a la Dragon Slayer del Cielo.

-Ah bueno…- dijo Wendy dando por terminada la charla.

-Te traje esta bata- dijo Lucy entrando al baño tratando de abrir lo menos posible la puerta ya que Natsu estaba afuera.

-Gracias- dijo Nelly tomando la bata, dejándola en un gancho y empezando a quitarse la ropa.

Mientras Nelly se quitaba la blusa, Lucy y Wendy vieron algo extraño en la espalda de la Dragneel y no dudaron ni un segundo en ver ese extraño dibujo que tenía escondido. Cuando lo vieron mejor, era un dragón con escamas rosas con destellos naranjas y amarillos que iniciaba desde un poco más abajo de la mitad de la espalda de la chica, abría sus alas justo en los hombros, simulando que fueran de ella y por último la cabeza terminaba en su nuca.

-¿Es eso un t-tatuaje?- preguntó Wendy sorprendida por lo realista que era aquel dibujo sobre la piel de la chica.

-¿eh?...- Nelly no entendía de lo que hablaba, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaban observando su espalda- Es una marca de nacimiento- dijo con normalidad.

-¿C-Cómo es que no t-te lo vi cuando nos estábamos b-bañando?- preguntó nerviosa la Heartfilia.

-Supongo que mi cabello lo ocultaba, después de todo… mi cabello termina casi a mitad de mis muslos- dijo Nelly colocándose la bata y saliendo de la bañera.

-Pero… ni Sting, ni Rogue, ni Gajeel, ni si quiera Natsu y yo tenemos esa marca- dijo Wendy enumerando con sus dedos los nombres de los Dragon Slayer.

-Cada uno de ustedes la tiene, solo que aún no lo han descubierto- dijo Nelly saliendo del baño- Dame tu mano derecha- le pidió a su hermano que estaba desprevenido en ese momento.

-E-Está bien- dijo Natsu mientras extendía su mano hacia su hermana.

-Debe de tenerla aquí…- murmuró mientras le quitaba su característica muñequera negra para luego descubrir un pequeño dragón color rojo en ese lugar.

-Es cierto…- dijo Lucy acercando su rostro para ver mejor la marca.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso?- preguntó Natsu confundido por las miradas de sorpresa de parte de sus amigas- Tengo esa marca ahí desde que tengo memoria-

-Nelly tiene esa marca, pero en la espalda- dijo Wendy llamando la atención del Salamander.

-¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó Natsu con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Sí- dijo dándose la vuelta y quitándose la bata hasta la cintura.

-¡Genial!- dijo Natsu sorprendido mientras se levantaba de su lugar- ¡Quiero que el mío esté así!-

-Pronto…- dijo Nelly colocándose de nuevo la bata y dándose la vuelta para sonreírle tiernamente a su hermano.

-¿Pero cuándo?- preguntó insistente el Dragneel.

-Cuando hayas encontrado a la chica indicada, ambos van a tener la marca del dragón, aun si ella no es una Dragon Slayer…- dijo mirando de reojo a Lucy.

-¿La chica indicada?- repitió Natsu a modo de pregunta.

-Sí que eres tonto…- dijo Nelly dándose una palmada en la frente- Cuando te encuentres con la chica que te quiera con tus virtudes y defectos, y tú la quieras a ella, el Dios Dragón les hará una prueba… Cuando hagan una DEMOSTRACIÓN DE AMOR verdadero, tendrán la marca del dragón hasta el final de sus días-

-¡QUE TIERNO!- gritaron Lucy y Wendy con corazones en sus ojos.

-Demostración de amor…- susurró Natsu un poco pensativo.

-Espera…- dijo Lucy borrando la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro- ¿Tú no eres virgen?-

-¡¿Q-Qué diablos e-estás diciendo?!- gritó sonrojada la Dragneel- ¡Claro que soy virgen!-

-Pero hiciste mucho énfasis en "demostración de amor"…- dijo Wendy con una mirada pícara.

-Sí, y ya sabemos por qué lo hiciste- dijo una gatita blanca sentada en la ventana.

-¡¿A QUÉ HORA LLEGASTE TÚ?!- gritó Nelly sorprendida de que no se había dado cuenta de la felina.

-Hace unos quince minutos- dijo con normalidad la gatita mientras caminaba encima de la cama.

-Bueno…- dijo tratando de ignorar a la felina- Tengo esta marca desde que nací… o eso me dijeron mis padres-

-¿Tus padres?- preguntó Wendy curiosa.

-Sí… mis padres adoptivos- dijo como si nada la Dragneel- ¿Podemos dejar de lado este tema?- preguntó para luego sentarse en la cama.

-Bien…- dijo Lucy mirando a Nelly y luego a Natsu- Mañana haremos algunas cosas y necesitamos que vayas con nosotras-

-Está bien- dijo Natsu con poco ánimo.

-Yo los dejo- dijo Wendy a modo de despedida mientras salía por la puerta con Charle.

-Creo que ya es hora de dormir- dijo Rose sentada en la cama mientras bostezaba.

-¡¿A QUÉ HORA LLEGASTE?!- preguntaron los tres magos sorprendidos al darse cuenta de la felina rosada.

-No más de diez minutos- dijo ella como si nada- ¡Ah! Happy ya está en su casa, ha tenido un agitado día…- dijo para luego acurrucarse en las sabanas de la Heartfilia.

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo Natsu saltando desde la ventana.

-Que mal hábito…- dijo Nelly con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

-Ni que lo digas…- dijo Lucy con la misma expresión de Nelly.

Ambas chicas empezaron a reír por sus comentarios y prontamente se fueron cambiando de ropa para luego dormir un poco. Pasó la noche dando a lugar el día, los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana de la Heartfilia, haciendo que una Dragon Slayer de Fuego abriera los ojos perezosamente.

- _Siento que me estoy sofocando…_ \- pensó tratando de moverse un poco- _¿Cuándo Lucy engordó tanto?_ \- se preguntó notando que un bulto que ocupaba más de la mitad de la cama.

Nelly se sentó en la cama y olfateó un olor más es la habitación, notó que no estaban solas y cuando supo quién era el intruso no pudo evitar alarmarse.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡HAGAN SUS GUARRADAS EN OTRO LADO!- gritó Nelly haciendo que Lucy se sobresaltara de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Lucy sentándose restregándose el ojo con pereza.

-¿Eh?...- se escuchó una voz masculina medio adormilada desde debajo de las sábanas.

-¡Joder! ¡Respeten que estoy aquí!- dijo Nelly tomando una toalla para luego entrar en el baño.

-Pero qué…- Lucy fijó su mirada hacia abajo y notó a un Natsu muy cansado abrazándola por la cintura.

-Buenos días, Luce…- dijo Natsu desperezándose un poco.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no vengas a dormir a mi casa sin permiso?!- le gritó Lucy enojada- ¡Ahora Nelly piensa que estábamos…- paró en seco antes de decir alguna estupidez.

-¿Qué estábamos…?- preguntó Natsu un poco confundido.

-¡N-Nada!- dijo Lucy girando su cabeza hacia otro lado para que el Dragneel no notara su sonrojo.

-Bueno…- dijo Natsu acomodándose en la cama de Lucy- ¿A dónde vamos hoy?- preguntó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Tenemos que ir a la Capital para buscar unos libros de leyendas antiguas- dijo Lucy mientras buscaba la ropa que se iba a poner.

-¿T-Tenemos que ir en t-tren?- preguntó Natsu evidentemente nervioso.

-Sí, solo así llegaremos a tiempo- dijo Lucy dejando la ropa en su cama.

-Que mal…- dijo el Dragneel en voz baja mientras se empezaba a marear.

Lucy se empezó a reír de Natsu, pero este solo se sonrojó ante la hermosa sonrisa de su amiga. El Dragon Slayer iba a aprovechar ese momento para decirle a Lucy lo que siente, pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo detuvo.

-Espero que se estén comportando…- dijo Nelly saliendo con una toalla en el pelo y otra en su cuerpo.

Natsu y Lucy no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario que acababa de hacer la pequeña Dragneel. Nelly solo observó con simpleza a ambos magos mientras se secaba el pelo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro haciendo que Natsu y Lucy se sonrojaran mucho más.

-¡Natsu! ¿Estás aquí?- preguntó un felino azul mientras entraba por la ventana del lugar.

-¡Yo, Happy!- saludó el Dragneel alzando la mano derecha.

-¡Happy!- gritó la Exceed rosa cuando vio al mencionado en la ventana.

-H-Hola Rose- dijo Happy con una gotita estilo anime mientras la felina lo abrazaba.

-¿Quieres que vayamos al gremio?- preguntó emocionada Rose mientras lo tomaba por una de las patas.

-¡A-Aye!- dijo este para luego salir volando junto a la gatita rosada.

-Creo que hacen una linda pareja- dijo Lucy junto a una risilla.

-Charle no piensa lo mismo- dijo Nelly para luego lanzarle una mirada pícara a su amiga.

Lucy y Nelly empezaron a reír descontroladamente mientras que Natsu las miraba con una cara extrañada. Poco tiempo después, dejaron de reír y Lucy con una mirada le pidió a Natsu que saliera, cosa que hizo de mala gana. Lucy entró al baño mientras que Nelly se ponía un vestido de color negro con magas largas, bordes dorados y un escote en corazón que hacía resaltar sus pechos.

-Mejor voy a preparar el desayuno- dijo en voz baja la Dragneel mientras salía de la habitación.

Lucy aún seguía dándose un baño, mientras unos cuantos pensamientos atravesaron su cabeza.

- _¿Por qué Nelly pensó que Natsu y yo estábamos… haciendo… eso?_ \- se preguntó un poco sonrojada- _Nosotros no somos pareja…_ -Pensó un poco decepcionada la Heartfilia.

Nelly estaba abajo, preparando unos huevos con tocino, pero a algunos les puso picante ya que eran los favoritos de ella y su hermano. Sirvió todo en la mesa mientras que Natsu babeaba por el agradable olor a comida, pero se concentró en hacerle unas preguntas a su hermana.

-Nelly…- dijo Natsu acercándose a la mencionada.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Nelly mientras fría algunos huevos.

-Hace poco escuché que le gusto a Lucy… ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó Natsu colocándose al lado de su hermana.

La Dragneel solo tragó duro y asintió levemente.

-Ella también me gusta…- dijo en un tono avergonzado para luego mirar hacia otro lado.

-Lo sé- dijo ella con normalidad.

-¡¿En serio?!- preguntó Natsu sorprendido para luego tranquilizarse- ¿Me puedes ayudar a decírselo?-

-¿Para qué está tu hermana menor?- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Natsu mientras abrazaba a su hermana con fuerza.

-Que bien huele- dijo Lucy mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido suelto de color rosa pálido que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, un cinturón negro en la cintura y unos zapatos del color del cinturón. Llevaba su característica coleta al lado derecho de su cabeza y un color rosáceo adornaba sus labios, haciendo que el Dragon Slayer quisiera poseerlos.

-Tranquilo dragón- dijo Nelly dándole unos codazos a su hermano cuando vio que la baba se le salía de la boca.

-Perdón…- susurró mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de su mano izquierda.

-Bien, tenemos que desayunar rápido para ir de inmediato al gremio y luego a la Capital- dijo Lucy sentándose en la mesa.

-¡Aye!- dijeron ambos hermanos para luego sentarse con la Heartfilia y empezar a desayunarse.

Los tres magos se comieron su desayuno con mucha tranquilidad, Natsu y Lucy disfrutaban de las hermosas historias que contaba Nelly mientras cada cierto tiempo comía un poco. Unos treinta minutos después, los tres salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron hacia el gremio, Natsu haló a su hermana un poco para quedar detrás de Lucy y que ella no escuchara nada.

-Me he enterado de que pronto te irás…- susurró Natsu haciendo que su hermana se sobresaltara tapando su brazalete.

-Así es…- contestó ella un poco triste- Supongo que Rose te lo dijo-

-Sí- dijo este mirando a Nelly- ¿Cuándo?- preguntó él sin rodeos.

-En unos días…- dijo Nelly bajando la mirada.

-Nelly…- llamó Natsu a su hermana la cual lo miró un poco triste- Ya he perdido a Igneel, no quiero perderte a ti también. Quiero que te quedes conmigo, al menos un poco más de tiempo…-

-Natsu…- dijo ella entre lágrimas- M-Me gustaría poder quedarme y explicarte todo… pero no puedo- dijo para luego limpiarse las lágrimas.

-No tienes que explicar nada…- dijo él abrazando a su hermana- Solo quiero que me prometas, que el último día de tu visita tengamos una pelea- dijo sonriendo solo como él sabe hacerlo.

-¡Claro!- dijo Nelly sonriendo igual que su hermano.

-¡Hola mina!- gritó Lucy al entrar al gremio.

-¡Hola Lucy!- gritaron todos al unísono.

-¡Oye traga fuego! ¡Tengamos una pelea!- gritó Gray desde una de las mesas del lugar.

-¡NO ME LLAMES "TRAGA FUEGO"! ¡REFRIGERADOR ANDANTE!- gritaron los hermanos Dragneel haciendo que todos los miembros del lugar se rieran de ellos.

-Olvídalo, no quiero pelear contra tu hermana- dijo Gray con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca.

-¿A caso le tienes miedo a una niña?- se empezó a burlar Natsu haciendo que Gray se levantara de su lugar para chocar la frente contra el Dragneel.

-Al menos a mí no me ha noqueado de un solo golpe- dijo hostilmente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Quieres que lo intente?- preguntó Nelly chocando la frente contra su hermano y la del Fullbuster mientras hacía una sonrisa un poco malévola.

-¡Gray! ¡Juvia quiere que pruebe las galletas que preparó!- (no hace falta decir quién dijo eso XD).

-¿Por qué no le dices Gray-sama como siempre?- le preguntó Lucy con mucha curiosidad.

-Gray es la pareja de Juvia- dijo la Loxar mientras unos corazones se dibujaban en sus ojos.

-¿E-Es eso cierto?- preguntó Natsu sorprendido mientras veía a su amigo/rival asentir un poco sonrojado.

-No me sorprende- dijo Nelly con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Puedes contarnos lo que pasó?- preguntó Lucy acercándose a la Maga del Agua junto con las demás chicas.

-Juvia no cree que sea buena idea relatar esa historia con la pequeña Nelly-chan aquí- dijo Juvia un poco sonrojada mientras apuntaba a la Dragneel.

-Sabe más de lo que crees- dijo Lucy mirando de reojo a la pequeña Dragneel, pero esta solo sonrió inocentemente.

Juvia solo miró a las chicas que la miraban curiosa ya que había dicho que iba a esperar a Lucy para contar todo. La Loxar tomó una bocanada de aire y empezó a relatar lo que pasó el día de ayer.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cap, (aunque mi historia no sea tan popular como las otras no me desanimo)... nos leemos en otra ocasión, recuerden dejarme algún review :3 ya sean para ayudarme a escribir mejor u otra cosa. Bay Bay!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicos! Aquí Nely-Dragneel reportándose con otro capítulo :3 Gracias Eagle Gold y mi querida Dragona Gaby :3 que siempre comentan en todos los caps, me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo la historia :D**

 **¡Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima!**

 **para darles un poco de ayuda:**

 ***CAMBIO DE ESCENA***

 _Pensamientos_

¡GRITOS!

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 _Juvia solo miró a las chicas que la miraban curiosa ya que había dicho que iba a esperar a Lucy para contar todo. La Loxar tomó una bocanada de aire y empezó a relatar lo que pasó el día de ayer._

 **Capítulo actual:**

 ***Flash Back***

Gray había ido a buscar a Juvia al gremio, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, hasta que uno de sus amigos le dijo que estaba en el parque. El Fullbuster salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el parque y buscó un buen rato, hasta que la encontró.

-Juvia…- susurró el Fullbuster- ¡Juvia!- llamó a la mencionada y esta se dio la vuelta de inmediato.

-Gray-sama…- dijo levantándose- Juvia tiene una cita importante- dijo la Loxar empezando a caminar pero la mano de Gray la detuvo.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo- dijo Gray un poco sonrojado.

-E-Está bien…- dijo Juvia siguiendo a Gray por las calles, caminaron buen rato hasta que Gray se decidió a hablar.

-Juvia, en serio lo siento tanto por haberte rechazado durante tanto tiempo…- empezó a hablar Gray mientras ocultaba sus ojos con su flequillo.

-J-Juvia no entiende…- dijo la Loxar mirando con un gesto de confusión al Fullbuster.

-Bueno… Creo que es bueno decirte directamente lo que siento.

Juvia se quedó callada y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. No se habían dado cuenta, pero ya estaban en la playa que estaba cerca de Fairy Hills. Gray se acercó lentamente a Juvia mientras los últimos rayos del sol hacían que los ojos de ambos brillaran intensamente.

-Juvia… Te amo…- soltó Gray sin más para luego darle un profundo beso a la Loxar.

La Maga de Agua se quedó en shock ante la confesión del Fullbuster. Las manos de Gray bajaron hasta la cintura Juvia mientras que esta reaccionaba ante las caricias que le daba el Mago.

-Juvia también lo ama, Gray-sama…- dijo Juvia separándose de Gray.

-Solo dime Gray…- dijo este para luego besar nuevamente a la Loxar.

Ambos se fueron sentando en la fina arena mientras que seguían con su beso. Gray sentía como algo caliente recorría todo su cuerpo, separó el beso y vio a la Loxar un poco agitada y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Gray solo sonrió y besó nuevamente a su ahora amada. El Fullbuster fue recostándose en la arena, llevándose a Juvia encima de él.

Ya estando él semidesnudo, (esa maña de él XD) hizo que Juvia se sentara en sus piernas, cosa que hizo un poco avergonzada. Gray empezó a acariciar las piernas de la Loxar hasta los muslos haciendo que varios suspiros escaparan de sus labios. El Fullbuster le empezó a bajar la parte de arriba del vestido, y miró sus pechos como agradeciendo de que no llevara sostén.

-Tu piel es tan blanca…- dijo Gray sentándose para luego lamer el cuello de Juvia hasta la parte superior de los pechos.

-Ah… Gray… ah… Ahh- gemía ella mientras que las manos del Fullbuster masajeaban sus pechos.

Gray se metió uno de los pechos de Juvia en la boca mientras que esta colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él para luego enredar sus dedos con sus oscuros cabellos. Colocó una de sus manos debajo de la falda y acarició levemente su intimidad por encima de la ropa, provocando que varios gemidos salieran de sus labios.

-Adoro los gemidos que haces…- dijo Gray de una manera tan sensual, que hizo que la Loxar se sonrojara a sobre manera- Pero tu ropa me molesta…- dijo para luego crear una cuchilla de hielo en una de sus manos y cortar el vestido, dejando a Juvia solo con sus bragas blancas.

-Juvia se siente un poco avergonzada…- dijo la Loxar mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de Gray.

-No tienes que estar avergonzada- dijo Gray tomando el mentón de Juvia con dos de sus dedos para que lo mirara y lo besara apasionadamente.

Juvia sintió como algo se endurecía debajo de ella y se sintió un poco desesperada y curiosa por ver el miembro erecto del chico. Gray se dio cuenta del comportamiento de la Loxar así que se retiró el calzoncillo que tenía y ayudó a Juvia a quitarse la última prenda que le quedaba.

-¿Estás lista?...- preguntó Gray mientras acariciaba el rostro de la maga.

Ella solo asintió y se posicionó encima del miembro erecto del Fullbuster, poco a poco se fue adentrando hasta que algo impedía que siguiera. Gray tomó a Gruvia por la cintura y la hizo bajar un poco más, haciendo que algo dentro de ella se rompiera y un líquido cubriera su miembro. Unas lágrimas bajaron de los ojos de Juvia pero el sentimiento duró poco, ya que empezó a mover las caderas.

Gray hiso que Juvia se acostara en su pecho, ya que no quería que se esforzara mucho, tomó el trasero de esta y empezó a embestirla lentamente. Gray podía sentir como la arena se fusionaba con su cuerpo mientras que las estocadas iban aumentando.

-¡Ah!… ¡Gray! ¡Ah!- gemía la Loxar sin control en cada embestida que le daba su amado Gray.

-Ah… Juvia…- gimió él mientras aceleraba las embestidas, sintiendo como una presión se apoderaba de su vientre.

-Gray… Ah… Juvia está… por correrse…- dijo la Loxar cerrando los ojos y apegandose más al cuerpo de Gray.

Gray no habló, si intentaba hacerlo los gemidos saldrían aún más fuertes de lo que eran. El Fullbuster aceleró las embestidas mientras sentía como el interior de Juvia apretaba su miembro y algo caliente lo envolvía. Terminó con un fuerte gruñido y sintió como llenaba a Juvia completamente.

-T-Te amo, J-Juvia…- dijo Gray tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras acariciaba la espalda de ella.

-Juvia t-también lo ama, G-Gray- dijo entre suspiros la Loxar.

Gray buscó su camisa y se la dio a Juvia, ya que él había cortado el vestido que llevaba puesto. Juvia se la puso encantada y Gray se colocó los calzoncillos y los pantalones para luego acompañar a su amada hasta Fairy Hills.

-¿Eso significa que Juvia va a ser la novia de Gray?- preguntó Juvia con un brillo extremo en sus ojos.

-No…- dijo este para luego ver la expresión triste de la Loxar- No hasta que te lo pida como se debe- Gray se arrodilló y tomó la mano de Juvia para luego decir- Juvia, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

Juvia sonrió felizmente mientras se abalanzaba hacia Gray- Juvia acepta…- dijo para luego besarlo en los labios.

Gray llevó a Juvia hasta la puerta, le dio un tierno beso y se despidió de su amada.

 ***Fin Flash Back***

Todas las chicas del gremio suspiraban al escuchar lo romántico que se había puesto Gray el día de ayer. Nelly solo sonrió satisfecha y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermano y su amigo/rival. Se sentó al lado de ellos y le dedicó una mirada pícara al Fullbuster.

-Así que…- empezó a hablar Nelly de una forma pícara- Estuviste ocupado ayer…-

Ambos magos se sonrojaron ya que Gray le había contado a Natsu que lo había hecho con Juvia. Natsu empezó a imaginarse un sinfín de cosas pervertidas entre Lucy y él, haciendo que un hilo de sangre bajara por su nariz. A Nelly le molestó un poco ya que no se los quería imaginar haciendo eso, lo aceptaba de cualquiera, pero de él no. Golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza para luego darle un pañuelo.

-Vuelvo enseguida- dijo Nelly alejándose lo más rápido posible hacia su amiga Lucy.

-Ah, Nelly- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa- Ya pronto nos pondremos en marcha a la ciudad capital-

-Está bien- dijo Nelly con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ara, ara- dijo Mirajane acercándose a las chicas- Yo también tuve una noche emocionante- dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

-¿Qué pasó Mira-san?- preguntó Levy algo curiosa.

-Bueno…- dijo Mira poniendo su dedo índice en su mentón- Laxus me llevó a cenar, me acompañó hasta mi casa y lo hicimos toda la noche- dijo poniendo su característica sonrisa.

-Creo que Laxus contagió a Mira-san ser poco delicada anoche…- dijo Nelly haciendo que todas las chicas se rieran a carcajadas.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que prefiero dejar ese relato para otro día- dijo sonriendo dulcemente pero a la vez con un toque pícaro.

-Nelly, tenemos que irnos- dijo Lucy observando el reloj del gremio- ¡Nos vemos más tarde!-

-¡Adiós chicas!- gritaron las mujeres del gremio con una sonrisa en cada uno de sus labios.

-Vamos hermano- dijo Nelly halando a Natsu por la bufanda- Espero que te hayas limpiado la nariz… pervertido…- dijo con un aura un poco oscura, teniendo como resultado que su hermano sudara frío y que solo pudiera asentir.

-¡Nos vemos luego Rose!- se despidió Nelly de su compañera.

-¡Adiós Nelly!- dijo esta levantando una de sus patitas a modo de despedida.

Los tres se pusieron en marcha primero al apartamento de Lucy donde estaban las mochilas de todos y se fueron hacia la estación de trenes. Natsu se mareó desde que se subió y Nelly casi se desmaya cuando sintió que el tren se empezó a mover.

-Son muy parecidos- dijo Lucy junto a una risilla.

Lucy se compadeció de ambos Dragon Slayers y colocó la cabeza de Natsu en su regazo mientras que Nelly estaba encima de su hermano. La Heartfilia soltó otra risilla al ver que parecían una verdadera familia. Pronto Natsu y Nelly quedaron dormidos mientras que aún faltaban tres horas para llegar.

-Hola señorita- dijo una chica que parece que atendía en el tren.

-Hola- dijo Lucy con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Desea algo para tomar?- preguntó amablemente la chica.

-Sí, una limonada por favor-

-Bien, ¿le traigo algo a su esposo y a su hija?- preguntó la chica mientras anotaba algo en una libreta.

-¿Ah? Él no es m-mi esposo- dijo Lucy sonrojada- y ella no es mi hija-

-¿No?- preguntó la chica sorprendida- Pero la niña se parece mucho a los dos- dijo pero luego suspiró- Bien, le traigo su limonada enseguida- dijo con una sonrisa para luego irse.

- _Puede que tenga razón…_ \- pensó Lucy al ver detenidamente a Nelly- _Pero es solo la hermana de Natsu…_ \- pensó un poco desilusionada.

Lucy escuchó que Natsu estaba murmurando algo que no pudo entender bien, estaba sonriendo y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Nelly estaba profundamente dormida encima de su hermano, Lucy solo pudo sonreír, pero esa sonrisa se convirtió en asombro al escuchar a su amigo detenidamente.

-Na… shi…- susurraba mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Lucy no pudo evitar sonreír mientras acariciaba el pelo de Natsu. Pronto la chica volvió con la bebida de la Heartfilia la cual se la tomó gustosa. Faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, cerró los ojos lentamente hasta llegar a un profundo sueño.

Tiempo después, una sacudida hizo que Lucy se sobresaltara, resulta que el tren se había detenido. La Heartfilia despertó a sus amigos, recogieron sus mochilas y bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron del medio de transporte.

-La próxima vez iré caminando…- dijo Natsu un poco mareado.

-Yo te acompaño…- dijo Nelly en el mismo estado que su hermano.

-Vamos, eso no fue tan malo- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, pero los Dragneel la miraron con mala cara.

Lucy solo se quedó callada y empezaron a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad, ahí era donde se encontraba la biblioteca. Natsu veía muchas cosas lindas para regalarle a Lucy, pero tenía que ser cuidadoso ya que ella podría sospechar.

-Hermano, cuando Lucy entre en la biblioteca iremos a las tiendas a ver que le puedes comprar…- le susurró Nelly cuidando no ser escuchada por Lucy.

Natsu asintió y luego de un rato de estar caminando llegaron hasta una gran biblioteca, Lucy se sorprendió ya que siempre había querido ir a ese lugar. Sin demora alguna, la Heartfilia entró dejando a los Dragon Slayers afuera. Natsu y Nelly corrieron hacia los puestos y empezaron a buscar cosas lindas y románticas.

-Creo que esto es bonito- dijo Natsu levantando un extraño peluche con ocho ojos.

-Eh… no- dijo Nelly buscando en más cajas- ¡Encontré algo!- dijo sacando un dragón rojo de peluche.

-¡Está lindo!- dijo Natsu sonriendo ampliamente.

-Esas palabras no existen en tu vocabulario…- se burló Nelly- En serio que estás enamorado-

-Se puede decir que sí- dijo Natsu revolviendo cariñosamente el cabello de su hermana.

Natsu y Nelly estuvieron buscando muchas cosas para esa noche, cosas como: velas con olor a fresas, un par de cajas llenas de chocolates, unas cuantas flores de zakura, un frasco lleno de perfume con olor a frutas y Nelly compró una cosita más pero no se lo mostró a Natsu.

-¿Qué es lo que está en esa caja envuelta?- preguntó Natsu un poco curioso.

-Es un regalo para Lucy y para ti- dijo Nelly con una sonrisa algo traviesa en su rostro.

Natsu no le dio importancia y colocaron todo dentro de su mochila, menos el regalo, eso lo dejaron en la mochila de Nelly. Ambos se dirigieron hasta donde estaba Lucy que aún no había salido de la biblioteca, se sentaron en unos bancos cerca del lugar y pronto vieron a la Heartfilia salir del lugar.

-¡Ya tengo los libros!- dijo Lucy emocionada con unos libros en sus manos.

-Bien, ya es hora de irnos- dijo Natsu levantándose de su lugar.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?- preguntó Lucy un poco extrañada.

-No queremos que Happy y Rose se preocupen- dijo Nelly con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pues… vámonos- dijo Lucy poniéndose en marcha hacia el tren.

Ambos hermanos suspiraron con pesadez al recordar que tenían que viajar por tren. Lucy fue la primera en entrar, siendo seguida por los Dragon Slayers, se sentaron y recorrieron unas cuatro horas de camino. Ya cuando se detuvo el tren, Nelly salió corriendo.

-¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡Nos vemos!- gritó mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia las calles del pueblo.

-Yo me iré a dar un baño- dijo Natsu encaminándose hacia su casa.

-¿TÚ QUÉ?- preguntó sorprendida Lucy al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

-Como escuchaste, te veo más tarde- dijo para luego irse hacia su casa.

Lucy se quedó quita con una mirada algo sorprendida ya que su amigo no acostumbraba a bañarse, no le dio importancia y se fue hacia su apartamento. Ya estando en frente de su hogar, sacó las llaves, abrió la puerta y subió hacia su habitación. Dejó su mochila y los libros en su escritorio y encontró una pequeña caja encima de su caja.

- _Espero que te guste… Pruébatelo de inmediato, por favor. Atentamente Nelly_ \- leyó Lucy en voz alta mientras abría la caja.

Cuando abrió la caja se asombró al ver un hermoso negligé rojo vino acompañado de un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro. Un sonrojo se hizo presente en la cara de la Heartfilia, pero como se lo había regalado Nelly no dudó en entrar en el baño junto con el regalo para darse un muy merecido baño.

Desde que Lucy entró, Natsu y Nelly entraron por la ventana cerciorándose que rubia no estuviera en la habitación. Nelly sacó las velas y las colocó en sitios diferentes mientras que Natsu colocaba algunas flores encima de la cama de Lucy. La Dragneel roció un poco del perfume en la habitación y luego aspiró satisfecha aquella hermosa fragancia.

-Se está bañando…- susurró Nelly al escuchar el agua del baño.

-¿Ahora puedo saber qué era ese regalo?- preguntó Natsu ansioso.

-Lo sabrás luego- dijo mientras buscaba algo en su mochila- Traje unas botellas de vino- dijo sacándolas de la mochila.

-Que bien- dijo Natsu sonriendo ampliamente.

Natsu colocó el peluche encima de la cama con una envoltura dorada en su cuello. Nelly escuchó que se abría la puerta así que haló a su hermano hacia una esquina oscura a lo que le tapó la boca para que no hablara. Lucy salió con el negligé, pero vio que la habitación estaba oscura, intentó encender las luces pero un hilo de fuego encendió unas velas situadas por toda la habitación.

-Hola Lucy…- dijo Natsu saliendo de la oscuridad pero se sonrojó al ver como estaba vestida su amiga.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap de esta semana! espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3 porque yo disfruto mucho escribir para ustedes... Nos leemos en la próxima semana y no se olviden de comentar :3 Bay Bay!**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola! subí este capítulo hoy porque hay una tormenta en mi país y no sé si tenga electricidad mañana... Perdonen si este fic es algo "fresa" o "no tiene muchas peleas" pero habrán muchas más en la secuela... Sí, habrá una secuela... Claro, si ustedes lo desean :3 sin mas que decir, disfruten del cap :3**

 **¡Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima!**

 **para darles un poco de ayuda:**

 ***CAMBIO DE ESCENA***

 _Pensamientos_

¡GRITOS!

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 _-Hola Lucy…- dijo Natsu saliendo de la oscuridad pero se sonrojó al ver como estaba vestida su amiga._

 **Capítulo actual:**

- _Yo mejor me voy…_ \- pensó Nelly mientras una gotita estilo anime resbalaba por su nuca y salía discretamente por la puerta.

-¡N-Natsu!- dijo Lucy sorprendida, trató de buscar su bata pero la mano de Natsu la detuvo.

-Te ves muy bien así- dijo mientras acariciaba las mejillas de su amiga lentamente.

-N-Natsu, ¿a qué se debe esto?- preguntó Lucy un poco nerviosa.

-¿Esto?- preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa sarcástica para luego acercarse a su oído- Lo hago por ti, mi Luce…- susurró para luego besarla suavemente.

Lucy no despertaba de su shock hasta que Natsu la empezó a acariciar en el vientre. La Heartfilia soltó un suspiro haciendo que Natsu introdujera la lengua en su húmeda cavidad, Lucy no pudo más y decidió corresponder al beso de su amor secreto que se estaba intensificando mucho más.

-T-Te amo…- dijo Natsu para volver a besar a Lucy.

Lucy al escuchar esas palabras se dejó llevar ante las caricias que le estaba dando el Dragon Slayer de Fuego. Natsu la fue empujando lentamente hasta caer en la cama, ella abajo y él aplastándola delicadamente con su cuerpo.

Ambos se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, Lucy respiraba con dificultad mientras veía como una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Natsu, apenas puedo abrir la boca sintió como algo húmedo se deslizaba por su delicado cuello.

-Ahh Natsu…- gimió Lucy cerrando los ojos para sentir las caricias del peli rosa.

El Dragneel sonrió pícaramente mientras volvía a lamer el cuello de la rubia, bajando lentamente hacia la parte superior de sus pechos. Natsu vio un poco innecesaria aquella prenda así que lentamente la empezó a quemar con sus dedos.

-¡¿Q-Qué haces?!- le gritó Lucy con desaprobación- ¡Esto me lo regaló Nelly!-

Natsu paró en seco al escuchar eso, ese era el regalo que había comprado para ambos, ya estaba prácticamente quemada así que terminó arrancándole la prenda. El Dragneel le quitó delicadamente el sostén pues pensó que también se lo había regalado su hermana, empezó a lamer el pecho de Lucy y con la mano masajeaba el otro.

-Ah… N-Natsu ¡Ahhh!- gimió Lucy sin parar mientras que Natsu alternaba las caricias y las mordidas en los pechos de su amiga.

Lucy sentía como cada musculo de su cuerpo se contraía al sentir las suaves pero un poco salvajes caricias del peli rosa, pero el Dragneel se cansó de esas simples caricias así que deslizó su mano libre hacia la entrepierna de Lucy que aún tenía la prenda haciendo que un potente gemido saliera de sus labios.

- _Gracias a Dios que coloqué una barrera anti-sonidos alrededor de mi apartamento…-_ pensó Lucy escuchando los leves gruñidos de Natsu.

Natsu subió hasta el rostro de la Heartfilia para luego besarla, ese beso se volvió tan intenso que Lucy podía sentir lo caliente que se estaba poniendo su amigo. Natsu terminó quitándole la braga a Lucy de un solo tirón, se separó de ella y tomó una de las botellas de vino, tomó un sorbo y le dio la botella a Lucy para que ella también tomara un poco lo cual hizo con mucho gusto.

Se volvieron a besar y Lucy notó lo dulce que sabían los labios del Dragon Slayer, como si el sabor ahumado de su boca ahora fuera muy dulce. En cambio, Natsu sintió un sabor a frutas en los labios de Lucy con un toque añejo, algo que le encantó.

El Dragneel no podía esperar más, se quitó la bufanda y la camiseta que llevaba puesta, luego de eso se removió los pantalones y junto a ellos sus calzoncillos. Colocó su miembro en la entrada de Lucy, se restregó un par de veces haciendo que un fuerte gruñido saliera de la boca de ambos.

-¿E-Estás lista?- preguntó Natsu un poco agitado.

Lucy solo pudo asentir. El Dragneel empezó a entrar lentamente en ella pero algo le impedía seguir, ese pequeño murito que afirmaba que Lucy era virgen, hizo un poco más de presión y terminó rompiendo aquel muro que no lo dejaba continuar.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Natsu al ver algunas lágrimas en los ojos de su amada.

Lucy solo asintió levemente mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos. Natsu tomó un chocolate de la pequeña caja que estaba al lado de la cama, se lo puso en la boca y le ofreció la que quedaba fuera a su amada la cual aceptó gustosa. El Dragneel al ver que Lucy lo estaba sosteniendo con sus dientes, se estiró un poco hacia atrás haciendo que un líquido viscoso de color rojo con olor a fresas se derramara encima de la Maga Estelar. Natsu lamió los pechos de Lucy que era donde se había derramado aquel líquido, haciendo que varios gemidos salieran de los labios de su amada.

-Y-Ya puedes moverte- dijo Lucy moviendo un poco sus caderas.

Natsu empezó a embestirla lentamente mientras que seguía dándole chocolates en la boca a su amada. Lucy volvió a gemir con fuerza mientras que las embestidas se iban haciendo más rápidas.

-Ah, ah… Nat-su Ahhhhh- gemía Lucy sin control mientras que las embestidas se profundizaban mucho más.

-Ahh Lu-cy ahhhh…- gimió Natsu entrelazando sus dedos con los de su amada.

Lucy sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, haciendo que doblara su espalda. Natsu sintió como algo caliente envolvía su miembro, haciendo que el vaivén se hiciera mucho más rápido. El Dragneel se inclinó hacia Lucy, la besó salvajemente mientras se agarraba de la cabecera de la cama para acelerar las embestidas.

-E-Estoy por… ¡ah!... correrme…- dijo Natsu entre gemidos, pero apenas diciendo eso sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo hasta llegar a la punta de su miembro para luego terminar eyaculando dentro de Lucy.

Natsu se acostó al lado de Lucy, ambos respiraban con dificultad pero tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros. El Dragneel besó delicadamente a su amada en la frente y esta se colocó encima de su pecho, Natsu empezó a acariciar el hermoso pelo rubio de su chica y casi en un susurro dijo.

-Te amo…-

-También te amo- dijo Lucy dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a su amado.

Ambos cayeron dormidos en la cama mientras que las luces de las velas se consumían por sí solas. Una pareja real, eso eran ellos ahora. Siempre teniendo esas sonrisas cariñosas, esas discusiones de niños pequeños y las reconciliaciones de telenovela hicieron que terminaran siendo algo más que amigos.

En otra parte del pueblo, estaba Nelly caminando despreocupadamente por las calles sintiendo un deseo incontrolable de pelear con alguien. Respiró hondo y siguió caminando hacia la casa de su hermano, sabía que no podía volver esa noche ya que el peli rosa y la rubia estaban teniendo "acción". Cuando estuvo en frente del lugar, entró y se acostó en la hamaca, sonrió levemente mientras veía una de las cuentas de su brazalete tornarse de color negro, miró por la ventana y se durmió tranquilamente.

El amanecer se hizo presente en las tierras de Magnolia, una rubia se desperezaba lentamente en su cama siendo abrazada por un fuerte peli rosa que aún seguía durmiendo. Lucy sonrió ampliamente, le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó para luego ir al baño a ducharse.

-¿Lucy?...- se despertó Natsu al no sentir a su rubia en la cama.

Natsu escuchó el agua del baño, se dirigió ahí y entró para darse un buen baño con su Lucy. La Heartfilia solo pudo sonreír tiernamente mientras que Natsu le devolvió una cálida sonrisa, pero la sonrisa de Lucy se volvió una expresión sorprendida al ver el brazo derecho del Dragneel.

-N-Natsu… tu brazo- tartamudeó Lucy señalando con un dedo el brazo de su amigo.

-¿Qué tiene mi brazo?- preguntó Natsu para luego ver una enorme marca roja que cubría la mayoría de su brazo.

-E-Es como si se quisiera comer tu marca de Fairy Tail- dijo Lucy acercándose a Natsu.

-¡Tú también tienes una!- gritó Natsu haciendo que la rubia se asustara.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Lucy mirando su brazo derecho siendo cubierto por una marca amarilla casi dorada.

Ambos tenían un dragón pitando en sus brazos, el de Natsu empezaba desde la muñeca envolviendo todo su brazo hasta llegar a rozar su marca; en cuanto la de Lucy, empezaba desde el hombro, envolvía todo su brazo hasta llegar a casi devorarse su marca del gremio.

-Te queda muy bien- dijo Natsu besando a Lucy en la mano.

-Gracias- dijo Lucy acercándose a los labios del peli rosa para luego darle un beso muy tierno.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en el beso que no escucharon cuando Nelly entró en la habitación, esta solo se sentó en la cama, escuchó el agua del baño y empezó a escribir algo en una pequeña libreta rosada.

-Esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba…- susurró sin dejar de escribir en su libreta.

Los amantes que estaban encerrados en el baño aún no se habían percatado de la presencia de Nelly, sino hasta que Lucy salió con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo siendo seguida por un peli rosa muy cariñoso. Ambos se quedaron en shock al ver la mirada pícara que les estaba mandando la pequeña Dragneel.

-Parece que tuvieron acción anoche…- se burló Nelly al ver algunas prendas quemadas en el suelo- Espero que no sea lo que creo que es- miró a los amantes con enojo fingido.

-Eh… B-Bueno…- empezó a tartamudear el Dragneel empezando a sudar frío.

-Descuida, no pasa nada- suspiró Nelly para luego levantarse- Los veré en el gremio- dijo para luego salir por la ventana.

-Creo que ha cogido tu maña…- dijo Lucy con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca.

-Eso creo…- dijo Natsu con la misma expresión que su amiga.

Ambos magos se miraron para luego reírse, a decir verdad nunca se imaginaron en esa situación. Lucy buscó algo de ropa en sus cajones y Natsu se empezó a colocar la ropa que tenía el día anterior. Después de haber terminado de cambiarse y darse unos cuantos besos fugaces, salieron del apartamento con rumbo hacia el gremio. Ahí estaban todos los miembros peleando, riendo y bebiendo a esa hora de la mañana, pero todo eso terminó cuando la nueva pareja formada por el Dragon Slayer se Fuego y la Maga Estelar entraron al lugar.

-Al parecer se han dado cuenta…- susurró Lucy un poco incomoda por las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ellos dos.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que sepan que somos pareja?- preguntó Natsu dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a su querida y amada rubia.

-Nada- dijo Lucy recobrando la cordura.

Todas las chicas miraron esa pequeña escena, provocando que varios suspiros se les escaparan de los labios. Nelly estaba sentada al lado de Levy la cual estaba perdida en sus libros mientras que Gajeel intentaba llamar su atención con pequeños besos o algunos suspiros de aburrimiento.

-Ustedes no son los únicos con esa marca- comentó Nelly señalando al Redfox y a la McGarden.

-¡Genial!- gritó Natsu al ver la gran marca de un dragón plateado que tenía Gajeel en el brazo y el de Levy que era de color azul y blanco que rodeaba la parte media de su espalda.

-Al parecer el de ellos tardó un par de días en aparecer- dijo la Dragneel escribiendo en su pequeña libreta.

-¿Qué tanto escribes?- preguntó Natsu sentándose al lado de su hermana y su novia.

-Nada…- susurró aun concentrada en su escritura.

-Como digas- murmuró Natsu sin interés.

Erza entró al gremio con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, tenía los ojos brillantes y no traía su típica armadura, sino, una hermosa blusa blanca y una falda muy corta de color azul. Las chicas la miraron con curiosidad, ni siquiera había intentado mirar con ojos asesinos a los miembros del gremio que estaban peleando. La pelirroja se sentó al lado de Nelly y soltó un gran suspiro, a lo que las demás chicas interpretaron como alegre o soñador.

-¿Por qué tan de buen humor?- preguntó Nelly con una sonrisa.

-Anoche pasó algo… increíble- contestó Titania con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Nos lo vas a decir?- preguntó Nelly un poco interesada.

-Supongo que será un secreto hasta que decida decirlo…- murmuró esta para luego levantarse y buscar un pastel de fresas en la cocina del gremio.

Las parejas se miraron algo desilusionadas y retomaron su anterior tarea de darse cariño, cosa que a la menor de los Dragneel le pareció algo asqueroso haciendo que no aparatara ni un segundo su atención de su libreta. Todos los miembros del gremio estaban centrados en sus propias cosas, hasta Mira y Lissana estaban ocupadas en la barra. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que un fuerte portazo hizo que todos los que estaban dentro del gremio voltearan a ver la puerta del lugar.

-¡INFELIZ!- gritó un chico saltando por los aires para luego patear a Nelly.

Nelly salió volando por los aires, las personas apenas pudieron reaccionar ante el sorpresivo ataque hacia la Dragon Slayer. Natsu se levantó rápidamente de su lugar para ayudar a su hermana, pero este fue golpeado por el agresor, sostuvo a Nelly por la cara levantándola bruscamente del suelo.

-Sabes que no tienes futuro sin ellos y aun sigues aquí…- murmuró haciendo que un par de lágrimas de dolor se resbalaran de los ojos de la Dragneel.

-¡Déjala en paz!- gritó Lucy haciendo que Loke y Tauro aparecieran.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero ya sé quién es ella!- gritó el chico junto a una carcajada desquiciada- ¡Lucy Heartfilia!-

-¡¿Quién diablos eres?!- le preguntó Natsu poniéndose de pie en frente de la rubia.

-¡Natsu Dragneel! ¡El supuesto hermano de esta hipócrita!- gritó psicóticamente el chico apretando aún más el agarre haciendo que Nelly dejara los ojos en blanco y las lágrimas bajaran rápidamente de sus ojos.

-¡AHORA VERÁS!- gritó Natsu, en eso él, Gajeel, Laxus y Wendy hicieron sus famosos rugidos de dragón, pero nada resultó.

-Y pensar que ella los admira a todos ustedes…- dijo el chico lamiendo la mejilla de Nelly- Solo vine por ella, no les haré daño a ustedes-

-¡No dejaremos que te la lleves!- gritaron Levy, Lucy y Erza mientras esta última reequipaba unas espadas.

-No quiero ponerlo más difícil- dijo el chico mirando tiernamente a los miembros del lugar que estaban en guardia- ¿Quieren verla morir aquí?- preguntó colocando su mano libre en el pecho de Nelly.

-¡NO TE ATREV- alguien detrás de Natsu detuvo sus gritos, giró lentamente y vio a Rose.

-Déjalo en mis patas…- susurró levemente, Natsu asintió y vio como la felina desaparecía y se colocaba en medio de su compañera y el chico- ¡Explosión felina!- una bola de fuego se expandió entre ambos chicos, provocando que el agresor saliera disparado hacia una esquina del gremio.

-¡SIGUEME IDIOTA!- gritó Nelly siendo levantada por Rose y saliendo del lugar.

El chico siguió rápidamente a Nelly fuera del gremio, una táctica bastante buena ya que ella sabía que si seguían ahí iban a terminar destrozando el gremio. Los Dragon Slayers cargaron a sus respectivas parejas en sus espaldas y salieron corriendo detrás de los chicos; Erza, Gray y Juvia corrieron detrás de los chicos, pero rápidamente los habían alcanzado.

El chico de cabellos negros parecía como si estuviera volando encima de las casas mientras le enviaba ataques a la Dragon Slayer de Fuego, los cuales esquivaba con dificultad. Hubieron momentos en los que ella se giraba y le lanzaba rugidos de fuego, pero apenas lo tocaban. Unos de los ataques llegó a hacerle daño a Rose, provocando la caída y el inevitable choque contra el duro suelo.

-¡Riu, no sé qué diablos te he hecho!- gritó Nelly desesperada protegiendo a Rose con su cuerpo.

-¡¿NO LO SABES?!- preguntó desquiciadamente el chico acercándose hacia la Dragneel.

-¡NO! ¡NO LO SÉ!- gritó soltando varios sollozos.

-¡LO SABRÁS EN EL INFIERNO!- gritó psicóticamente lanzándole un golpe a la Dragneel el cual fue detenido por el brazo de su hermano mayor.

-¡Si peleas con ella, peleas con todos nosotros!- gritó Natsu golpeando a Riu en la cara, haciendo que este rodara y se fijara en todas las personas que lo estaban rodeando.

-¡Como quieran!- al decir esas palabras, el chico de pelo negro se levantó de la arena y varias sombras salían de su cuerpo.

Pronto, el chico de pelo negro se vio rodeado por clones de él pero algo diferentes. Había unos de ellos que tenía el pelo azul y que lloraba mucho, uno con el pelo rubio que sonreía como loco, otro de pelo rojo que mostraba una mirada repugnantemente enamorada, otro más que tenía el pelo blanco y su expresión era fría y sin emociones.

-Puede que ganen por mayoría…- comentó tristemente el de pelo azul.

-¡Pero nosotros somos más fuertes e inteligentes!- gritó el de pelo rubio junto a una carcajada algo psicópata.

-¡PUES VENGAN!- gritó Natsu poniéndose en pose de batalla al igual que sus compañeros.

-No…- dijo Nelly acercándose a su hermano- Esta es mi pelea… ¡Y no voy a huir de ella!- gritó decidida mirando a los clones.

-Acábenla- ordenó sencillamente el de pelo negro a lo que todos asintieron y empezaron a atacar a Nelly.

El clon de pelo rojo la abrazaba con fuerza desde la espalda, casi como si quisiera romperle los huesos con sus brazos. El de pelo azul y el rubio trataron a toda costa de inmovilizar sus piernas para que el clon de pelo blanco la atacara sin compasión en el estómago. Natsu trató de acercarse pero su hermana le arrojó una mirada asesina, provocando que este se quedara inmóvil en su lugar mientras apretaba sus dientes y puños con furia.

-¡Nelly!- gritó Lucy acercándose hacia ella pero Natsu la detuvo.

-Es peligroso-

-¡ES TU HERMANA!- gritó Lucy desesperada- ¡¿NO LA VAS A AYUDAR?!-

Cada uno atacaba sin compasión a la chica, los miembros del gremio atacaban todo lo que podían pero pareciera como si no les causaran daños los ataques mágicos. Desesperados, lanzaban más ataques pero algunos rebotaban y golpeaban el cuerpo de la Dragneel, haciendo que todos dejaran de atacar de inmediato.

Sting y Rogue habían visto desde lejos varios destellos así que fueron a investigar qué pasaba, pero cuando llegaron a la escena no pudieron evitar ataca, pero fue inútil, notaron que los golpes se dirigían hacia Nelly, así que lo dejaron de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué podemos hacer?!- preguntó Sting mirando con desesperación a Natsu.

-No lo sé…- susurró furioso por no poder hacer algo para ayudar a su hermana, pero luego recordó algo- ¡TODOS LOS DRAGON SLAYER VENGAN AQUÍ!- todos ellos acudieron hasta donde estaba Natsu- ¡Démosle algo de maná a Nelly!-

Todos los Dragon Slayer envolvieron su cuerpo con su respectivo tipo de magia, Natsu llamó la atención de su hermana y le hizo señas de que consumiera el poder de ellos. Nelly, mientras la golpeaban, aspiró lo más que pudo y consumió la mitad del poder de sus amigos. Su cuerpo se vio envuelto por varias ráfagas de viento, fuego, luz, oscuridad, hierro y rayos. Los clones retrocedieron ante el poder de la chica.

-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LO HAGAS!- gritó el Riu verdadero absorbiendo a sus clones con rapidez-¡Técnica secreta de las sombras: Pesadilla oscura!- gritó el chico para luego lanzar unas ráfagas de oscuridad hacia el cuerpo de Nelly.

-¡Técnica secreta del Híper Dragón: Rugido Combinado!- gritó la Dragneel expulsando una ráfaga con todos los poderes de sus conocidos en dirección hacia el chico de pelo negro.

Ambos ataques luchaban por golpear al oponente, Nelly expulsó una gran cantidad de magia, teniendo como resultado que el ataque de Riu se evaporizara. El golpe le dio de lleno en el cuerpo, haciendo que este cayera semiinconsciente en el suelo. Todos celebraron ante la derrota del enemigo, pero Nelly al tocar los pies en el suelo corrió hacia el chico que había lastimado, se arrodilló y acarició levemente sus cabellos, provocando miradas de sorpresa y curiosidad en sus compañeros.

-¿E-En serio… no sabes qué… me has hecho?- preguntó Riu un poco débil.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el cap de esta semana! Quiero decirles que ese fue el último Lemon... Pero si quieren mas Lemon y mas acción, tendrán que esperar la secuela :3 no leemos en otra ocación. Bay Bay!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, primero quiero avisarles que borraré las dos historias que he estado subiendo (al parecer a nadie le gustó mi idea) y bueno, quería que participaran en la secuela de este fic, así que si tienen un buen nombre para los personajes (hijos de los personajes) no duden en dejarlo en un review :3 y sin más que decir... disfruten del cap... (N/A: subí este cap hoy porque estaré muy ocupada el sábado)**

 **¡Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima!**

 **para darles un poco de ayuda:**

 ***CAMBIO DE ESCENA***

 _Pensamientos_

¡GRITOS!

* * *

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 _-¿E-En serio… no sabes qué… me has hecho?- preguntó Riu un poco débil._

 **Capítulo actual:**

-N-No- negó Nelly muy triste.

-Me… sacaste de… tu vida…- susurró el chico levantando su mano y colocando su dedo índice en la frente de la Dragneel, un brillo intenso inundó sus ojos y pronto el resplandor terminó.

-En serio lo siento… Lo había olvidado por completo… No debí hacerlo…- se disculpó Nelly soltando algunas lágrimas.

-Lamento… haberte lastimado tanto…- murmuró limpiando las lágrimas de la Dragneel con sus dedos.

-N-No te disculpes… S-Siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo…- dijo Nelly soltando algunos sollozos- ¡AÚN SI ME LASTIMAS SEGUIRÁS SIENDO MI MEJOR AMIGO!- gritó posándose en el pecho del chico.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Lucy a Rose.

-Riu en algún momento de la vida Nelly, fue una parte de ella- dijo mirando a Lucy a los ojos- Ese chico que ven ahí, hace mucho fue parte de los sentimientos de Nelly. Dentro de ella recorría un odio tan grande por la humanidad que sus padres no supieron que hacer. Nelly, al ver el sufrimiento de ellos, intentó canalizar ese odio en un muñeco de trapo. Lo logró. Se volvieron los mejores amigos, jugaban juntos, hacían de todo… Pero Nelly, al mudarse de su antigua casa y estando tan joven, se olvidó de él… La magia que utilizó, le creó un cuerpo humano al muñeco, provocando que quisiera vengarse de su dueña-

-Suena igual a lo que me pasó con Michelle…- murmuró Lucy viendo detenidamente a la Dragneel.

-En cierta forma, es igual- dijo Rose dirigiendo su mirada hacia su compañera.

-P-Prometo que… no te volveré a… lastimar- dijo Riu sonriendo levemente a su amiga.

-Y Yo prometo no volver a dejarte- dijo soltando algunas lágrimas.

El chico miró hacia las personas que estaban alrededor de ellos, sonrió levemente soltando algunas lágrimas, provocando que ellos sonrieran también, algo tonto si lo pensaban bien, pero a esas alturas del juego todo valía. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se sentó y abrazó a Nelly, la cual correspondió al abrazo de inmediato, le susurró algo al oído, ella sonrió tristemente para luego sentir como él se volvía cada vez más pequeño y suave.

-Yo también te quiero…- susurró la Dragneel abrazando fuertemente el muñeco.

Todas las chicas lloraron al ver eso Natsu y Gajeel estaban llorando como un par de mujercitas, pero Lucy fue la única en acercarse a la Dragneel para abrazarla con fuerza. Sin dudas esa escena la había dejado mal, eso le pasó con Michelle y ver que a alguien más le pase es algo triste. Nelly se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo de Lucy, aun sosteniendo a Riu en sus manos.

-¿Te digo algo?- le preguntó Lucy acariciando a Nelly en su cabello, a lo cual esta asintió- Riu y Michelle no son muy diferentes… Ambos siempre quisieron a sus compañeras en todo momento-

-Lo sé…- susurró Nelly para luego levantar a Riu, mirarlo con ternura y depositarle un beso en la frente.

Ambas chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia sus amigos, los cuales tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, Nelly no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, justo como su hermano. La Dragneel abrazó a todos sus amigos, tomó a Rose entre sus brazos y se la colocó en la cabeza, la felina ronroneó complacida mientras dormía un poco.

-Creo que es hora de ir al gremio- Nelly volteo hacia el gran edificio que se encontraba en medio del pueblo.

-¡Aye!- gritaron todos para ponerse en camino, todos menos Rogue y Sting.

-Vamos Sting, sé que quieres ver a Lissana- comentó Nelly con una enorme sonrisa a lo que el Dragon Slayer solo se sonrojó- Y Rogue, estoy segura de que Yukino te dejará venir un rato con nosotros-

Todos se estaban riendo ante las palabras de la Dragneel, Natsu abrazó a su hermana y a su novia y caminó hacia el gremio. Al llegar, todos los miraban con curiosidad, hasta el maestro Makarov estaba sentado en la barra esperando noticias de los chicos y al verlos llegar no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Dónde está ese impertinente?- preguntó el pequeño maestro mientras bebía de un tarro lleno de alcohol.

-Aquí está- Nelly alzó el muñeco y con una sonrisa dijo- Estoy segura de que no volverá a causar daños-

Todos los del gremio celebraron mientras que los Dragon Slayers se sentaban todos juntos en una mesa, Nelly se disculpó y salió del lugar en dirección hacia la enfermería. Ahí no había nadie, se sentó en una de las camillas para dejar a Rose en una de ellas. La felina dirigió su mirada hacia el brazalete de la Dragneel y vio que tenía una sonrisa bastante triste.

-Falta poco…- comentó Rose mirando a su amiga.

-Lo sé… pero no voy a desperdiciar este tiempo- dijo con voz decidida la Dragneel.

-¡Aye!- gritó la felina rosada para luego taparse la boca rápidamente.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas en frente de ellos- comentó divertida la Dragon Slayer levantando a su amiga para luego salir de la enfermería.

Nelly al salir se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba peleando contra Gray y Gajeel, las chicas estaban hablando animadamente sobre cosas triviales y los demás estaban bebiendo entretenidamente en las mesas del lugar. La Dragneel se acercó hacia los chicos que estaban peleando y golpeó a Gajeel en la cabeza.

-¡Dos contra dos!- gritó Nelly colocándose al lado de su hermano.

-¡Así se habla!- gritó Natsu encendiendo sus puños en llamas, siendo seguido por su hermana.

-¡Pues vengan! ¡Antorchas andantes!- gritó Gray creando espadas de hielo.

-Te mostraré la técnica secreta de las llamas rápidas…- le susurró Nelly a su hermano, el cual la miró con un brillo extremo en los ojos.

-¿En serio?-

-Claro, solo tienes que imitarme- dijo colocándose en posición de batalla.

Natsu asintió y empezó a ver cada movimiento que hacía su hermana. Ambos colocaron un pie hacia atrás, cruzaron los brazos en "X" en frente de ellos, respiraron profundamente para luego soltarlo rápidamente y dirigir sus brazos hacia atrás.

-¡Técnica secreta del Dragón de Fuego: Llamas Rápidas!- gritaron ambos Dragneel para luego salir disparados hacia las paredes con una velocidad impresionante.

Gajeel y Gray miraban con desconfianza hacia los lados, ninguno de los dos podía percibir los movimientos de los Dragon Slayers de Fuego, hasta que ambos aparecieron en frente de Gray y lo golpearon en la cara. El Redfox se asustó por el reciente ataque, subió la guardia pero dos golpes en la espalda lo hicieron caer al suelo rápidamente.

-¡TRAMPOSOS!- gritó Gajeel con una venita saliendo en su frente.

-No lo son- dijo Makarov en la barra- A eso se le llama "Trabajo de equipo"-

-¡Quiero la revancha!- gritó Gray levantándose del suelo.

-Creo que Juvia te llama- dijo Nelly señalando a la Loxar con unas bebidas en sus manos.

-¡Ya voy mi gotita de agua!- gritó Gray corriendo hacia su novia, haciendo que los Dragon Slayer se rieran de él.

Todo el día se lo dedicaron riendo y gozando hasta más no poder, hubo un momento en el que Happy y Charle entraron al lugar agarrados de las patitas, cosa que impresionó a todos los del gremio. Nelly sonrió complacida al ver que Rose había cumplido con su promesa.

-¡SE GUSSSSTAN!- gritaron Natsu, Lucy y Nelly al ver a los gatitos sentarse encima de la mesa.

-¡Aye!- gritaron ambos para luego darse un pequeño beso.

Un grito animado salió de los labios de las chicas, los chicos del lugar odiaban eso, si pasaba una vez más se iban a quedar sordos, pero los que más sufrían eran los Dragon Slayers, ya que tenían un oído muy agudo.

-Mañana tendremos nuestra pelea- comentó Nelly haciendo que su hermano la mirara con sorpresa.

-¿Mañana?- preguntó este.

-Sí, mañana. ¿Estás sordo?- preguntó algo divertida la Dragneel.

-Bueno- dijo Natsu esbozando una triste sonrisa, sabía que el último día de la visita de su hermana tendrían una pelea, aunque no se imaginó que fuera tan pronto.

-¡Que sea una gran pelea!- gritaron ambos hermanos estrechándose las manos.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápido, los miembros del gremio aún seguían tomando, pero cierta rubia no quería que la pequeña de los Dragneel se quedara mucho tiempo entre los ebrios del lugar. Natsu, Lucy, Nelly y Rose se fueron hacia el apartamento de la Heartfilia, en el camino todo iba bien, risas, bromas y unas cuantas reprimendas de parte de la rubia.

Ya en el apartamento, Nelly y Lucy entraron al baño para ducharse, mientras que Natsu hacía algo de cenar. La Maga Estelar desinfectó las heridas de la Dragneel con mucho cuidado, pero al ver que estas sanaban rápidamente, no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse.

-Es como si tuvieras la magina de sanación de Wendy- comentó Lucy aun sin salir de su asombro.

-Se puede decir que sí- dijo tranquilamente la Dragneel.

Lucy tomó un par de toallas, le dio una a Nelly y ambas salieron del baño, se colocaron sus pijamas y bajaron hacia la cocina. Natsu había hecho algunas bolas de arroz con carne para la cena, las chicas se sentaron complacidas en la mesa mientras que él servía los platos y sacaba algunas sodas del refrigerador.

-Creo que mañana será un día agitado- comentó Natsu con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ya lo creo…- dijo Nelly mirando su brazalete, otra cuenta más se tornó de color negro dejando solo una de color rojo.

La cena fue muy entretenida, Natsu hacía historias de cuando era joven, algunas era jocosas pero otras eran un tanto triste. Después de esa maravillosa cena, se fueron hacia la habitación de Lucy, ahí se debatieron quién dormiría en la cama, pero Nelly y rose ya se habían adelantado y se acurrucaron en la cama, siendo seguidas por Natsu y Lucy que se acostó en el pecho de su novio.

La noche fue muy tranquila, no se escucharon murmullos en las calles y el viento era fresco. Por primera vez, parecían una verdadera familia, algo que todos atesorarían durante toda la vida.

Al día siguiente, los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, provocando que los Dragon Slayers fueran los primeros en despertar, seguidos por Lucy y Rose. Nelly fue la primera en entrar al baño, se duchó rápidamente y cuando salió, buscó su viejo vestido en el armario de Lucy.

-Lo estaba extrañando- dijo acariciando la tela de su vestido para luego colocarse su bufanda en el cuello.

Natsu y Lucy entraron juntos al baño, Nelly bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayudo para no tener que escuchar algunos sonidos provocados por las caricias de su hermano mayor. La Dragneel preparó el desayuno, y cuando bajaron ambos magos todos desayunaron para luego dirigirse al gremio.

Cuando llegaron todos los del gremio los estaban viendo detenidamente, todos sabían que los hermanos Dragneel iban a pelear y no dudaron ni un minuto en levantarse y llevarse a los hermanos hacia el parque del lugar.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Nelly bastante sorprendida por la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar.

-Estamos haciendo un festival para la pelea de los Dragneel- dijo Erza con un brillo extremo en sus ojos.

Todos veían con emoción a los hermanos, pero estos solo se miraban sorprendidos, hasta los Dragon Slayers que conocían se habían presentado para ver la gran pelea. Ambos sonrieron y se alejaron todo lo que podían para luego prepararse para la batalla.

-¡No lo noquees de un solo golpe!- le gritó Sting seguido por una carcajada de los DS.

-¡Ya veremos!- le contestó Nelly junto a una carcajada.

-Idiotas…- susurró molesto, pero luego volteó hacia su hermana que estaba sonriendo con intensidad.

-¡Estoy encendido/a!- gritaron ambos hermanos con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Comiencen!- gritó Makarov dando por empezada la batalla.

Natsu no perdió tiempo, fue el primero en lanzar un ataque pero Nelly lo esquivó con facilidad. La Dragneel menor saltó por los aires para luego encender sus pies y darle una patada a su hermano.

-¡No lo haces mal!- dijo emocionado el Dragon Slayer de Fuego limpiando su ropa del polvo.

-¡Menos plática! ¡Más acción!- gritó Nelly lanzándose encima de su hermano.

Natsu tomó del brazo a su hermana y la arrojó en el suelo para luego hacer su famoso rugido de dragón, el cual la golpeó de lleno en el cuerpo, provocando que ella terminara consumiendo su rugido.

-¡Rugido del Dragón…!- empezaron a gritar ambos hermanos.

-¡De Fuego!- terminó de gritar Natsu enviando una ráfaga de fuego hacia su hermana

-¡Del Rayo!- gritó Nelly haciendo que todos se sorprendieran ante su ataque.

Nelly fue inteligente, un Dragon Slayer del Fuego jamás vencería a otro con el mismo ataque. El choque de los ataques provocó una estruendosa explosión, levantando algo de polvo, cosa que aprovechó el mayor de los Dragneel para atacar. El golpe tomó desprevenida a Nelly, un hilo de sangre se deslizó por sus labios a causa del golpe que le había dado su hermano.

Nelly se enojó bastante, entre sus manos creó una bola de viento envuelta en rayos y fuego, miró a su hermano con una enorme sonrisa mientras que este tenía una expresión sorprendida. Nelly terminó arrojándole aquella esfera de energía a su hermano, este no la pudo esquivar y acabó golpeándolo justo en la espalda.

-¡Karyu no tekken!- gritó Natsu golpeando a su hermana, pero esta se defendió cruzando sus brazos en frente de ella haciendo que retrocediera varios metros.

-¡Técnica secreta del Dragón Nocturno: Estrellas de fuego!- gritó Nelly provocando que varias bolas de fuego salieran disparadas desde el cielo, Natsu intentó devorarlas, pero estas no lo permitieron y se volvieron oscuras, haciendo que lo golpearan directamente en su cuerpo.

Los espectadores estaban asombrados por las técnicas que utilizaba la Dragneel menor, Lucy estaba un poco preocupada por ambos, al ser tan poderosos podían acabar malheridos por esos golpes tan bruscos que se lanzaban.

Las horas pasaban y ninguno se reusaba a renunciar a la pelea, ambos estaban cansados y apenas sí podían lanzar algún hechizo. Natsu, agotado, lanzó otro ataque, pero Nelly terminó esquivándolo.

El atardecer estaba dando paso a la noche, pero ninguno de los hermanos parecía estar preocupado por eso. Nelly caminó un par de pasos hacia atrás, miró a su alrededor y sonrió para luego cerrar sus ojos.

-Sonido de los cielos, ábrelo de par en par…-

-No puede ser… es imposible…- murmuró Lucy al escuchar lo que estaba recitando Nelly.

Un cuerpo salió detrás de la Dragneel, era exactamente igual que Nelly y ésta también recitaba lo mismo que la verdadera mientras la sostenía de la mano.

-Estrellas en todo el universo, muéstrate ante mí con todo tu esplendor…- siguieron recitando la chica y su clon.

-Ella no es una maga estelar… pero, ¿cómo es posible que se sepa ese hechizo?- se preguntó Lucy en voz baja.

-¿Cuál hechizo?- preguntó Erza confundida.

-Urano-metria…- susurró para luego ver la cara de sorpresa de la Scarlet.

-¡Oh! Tetrabiblos. Yo soy la soberana de las estrellas. Completa tu aspecto…-

-Esto no me está gustando- comentó Lucy moviéndose entre los espectadores hacia adelante.

-Abre la puerta malévola. 88 estrellas de los cielos… ¡ABRETE! ¡URANO-METRIA!- gritaron ambas chicas creando una ráfaga de luz que se dirigió rápidamente hacia Natsu.

El hechizo golpeó directamente en el cuerpo de Natsu, aunque él haya recibido el golpe, Nelly fue la primera en caer al suelo. Lo que temía Lucy no era el impacto del ataque, sino la energía que consumía al ser ejecutado.

Natsu estaba aturdido por el golpe, pero aun así pudo ver como su hermana caía débilmente al suelo. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, corrió a socorrer a su hermana, mientras que Lucy, Wendy y Erza iban moviéndose a través de las personas para llegar a donde estaban los Dragon Slayers.

-C-Creo que ganaste…- comentó Nelly en voz baja.

-Así parece- dijo Natsu acariciando el pelo de su hermana.

-No sabes… todo el tiempo que he entrenado para ganarte… desde pequeña lo he intentado, pero siempre fuiste más fuerte que yo, incluso ahora, que eres más joven-

-¿Más joven? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Natsu muy confundido.

-Cuando seas mayor… La diversión se acabará… Serás un tonto aburrido…- dijo entre lágrimas.

-¿Mayor?...- Natsu solo podía repetir lo que decía su hermana.

El cuerpo de Nelly empezó a brillar, el de Rose lo hacía de igual manera. La Exceed voló hacia su amiga y se colocó a su lado. Lucy se arrodilló al lado de ellos, y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos acarició los cabellos de la Dragneel.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas hecho ese hechizo? No eres una maga estelar- dijo sorprendida la Heartfilia.

-Todo en la vida es posible…- dijo Nelly mirando a Lucy y mostrándole la llave de Géminis en su mano derecha.

-Esa es… mi llave…- dijo Lucy sacando la llave de Géminis de su llavero.

-Lucy… No dejes que se convierta en un aburrido…- le pidió Nelly a la rubia con una enorme sonrisa para luego mirar a su hermano.

-Claro…- dijo Lucy junto a una sonrisa triste.

-¿Q-Qué les pasa?- preguntó Natsu un poco nervioso.

-Nos vamos…- dijo Rose con una sonrisa y varias lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se acercaba más hasta quedar encima de la Dragneel.

-Espero… que ninguno cambie… ya que sus hijos no lo harán- susurró Nelly para luego mirar a su hermano que no entendía nada.

-¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor!- gritó Natsu abrazando con fuerza a su hermana.

-Pronto nos volveremos a ver… en un futuro no muy lejano…- dijo Nelly abrazando a su hermano y a Lucy.

-No lo entiendo…- dijo el Dragneel con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí que eres tonto…- comentó mirando al peli rosa y luego a Lucy- Trata de explicárselo… Mamá…-

Justo cuando terminó de hablar, el brillo consumió totalmente los cuerpos de Nelly y Rose desaparecieron en los brazos de Natsu. Todos en el lugar lloraban por la pequeña Dragon Slayer que se desvaneció segundos atrás. Unos miembros del gremio llevaron a Natsu al apartamento de Lucy para que se recuperara allá.

Lucy fue la primera en entrar en su habitación y vio una pequeña libreta de color rosa encima de su cama, la tomó en sus manos para que Natsu se acostara rápidamente en la cama. La Heartfilia empezó a leer con mucha atención la libreta.

- _Mamá es muy hermosa, pero joven es mucho más hermosa… No puedo creer que me parezca a ella._

 _-¡Papá es muy divertido! Lástima que en mi tiempo sea un hombre muy sobreprotector y aburrido._

 _-Ayudar a los amigos de mis padres a estar juntos fue sencillo, aunque… no sé si en verdad fue buena idea ayudarlos en eso… Pero bueno, así es mejor._

 _-Mamá es muy tierna conmigo, aunque me fue difícil fingir ser la hermana de mi padre…_

 _-Encontré un hermoso vestido de sirvienta en la casa de papá, además de unas solicitudes de trabajo muy bien organizadas._

 _-Sin querer rompí una de las solicitudes de papá… me hizo recordar a mi padre, el de mi tiempo… él sí se enoja por todo…_

 _-Riu me golpeó muy fuerte… tengo que evitarlo a toda costa, sino es probable que le diga a todos de dónde vengo._

 _-¡Mamá y papá van a tener una noche romántica! Y yo voy a ayudar a papá en eso._

 _-¡SUGOI! Mamá y papá ya tienen sus marcas, aunque a tía Levy y tío Gajeel les apareció unos días después… eso es extraño._

 _-Riu volvió a ser mi mejor amigo, es un gran alivio… Recuerdo que mamá me había contado que su muñeca se volvió una persona normal, pero con una alma sucia… aunque todo se resolvió. ¡Qué bueno!_

 _-¡Voy a pelear con papá mañana! ¡Estoy segura de que voy a ganar!_

 _-No puedo dejar de pensar en lo divertido que es estar con mis padres del pasado… Desearía que siguieran siendo así en el futuro…_

Lucy, al leer todo eso, no pudo evitar soltar varias lágrimas y mirar a Natsu, el cual la estaba viendo con ojos preocupados. La Heartfilia se levantó de su lugar para besar a Natsu y luego mirarlo a los ojos.

-Jamás cambiemos nuestra forma de actuar, por favor- pidió Lucy para luego besar nuevamente a su novio.

-Eso nunca va a pasar, lo prometo- dijo Natsu mirando a su novia a los ojos.

-Es enserio, el futuro de nuestra hija depende de ello- dijo Lucy con voz seria.

-¿N-Nuestra hija?- preguntó Natsu muy confundido.

-Olvídalo, solo espero que lo cumplas- dijo besando de nuevo a su novio- Ahora, te voy a curar tus heridas-

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejar los nombres de los personajes en un review, me serían de mucha ayuda :3 y bueno... hasta el proximo cap! Bay Bay!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, recuerden que les había contado que esta historia tendrá una secuela, la cual se llamará "Las sorpresas siguen". En ese fic haré encuestas para saber lo que quieren e incluirlo en la historia... Disfruten de este cap.**

 **¡Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima!**

 **para darles un poco de ayuda:**

 ***CAMBIO DE ESCENA***

 _Pensamientos_

¡GRITOS!

* * *

-Al fin estoy en casa…- dijo una chica rubia con varios mechones rosados en su cabello.

-¡Aye!- gritó una gatita blanca con las patas azules y un mechón azul en su cabeza.

-Gracias a Dios que papá me mostró cómo transformarme…- comentó la chica halando su bolsa.

-Solo aprendiste a cambiar el color de tu cabello…- le dijo la felina a su compañera.

-Eso ya lo sé… No encuentro mi libreta…- dijo la chica buscando desesperadamente en su bolsa.

-Debe estar por ahí- dijo la gatita con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos en el pasado?- preguntó la Dragneel ignorando el comentario de su amiga y mirándola un poco cansada.

-Creo que unos diez días… ¡Baka! ¡Mira las cuentas de tu brazalete y así lo sabrás!- gritó la felina con una venita saliéndole de la frente.

-Vale, vale. Carla, no recuerdo que ese hechizo me robara tanta energía…- comentó la rubia levantándose de su lugar.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber hecho ese viaje, Nashi?- preguntó Carla con incredulidad.

-No, creo que no…- murmuró Nashi con una sonrisa.

La chica y su compañera bajaron por las escaleras hacia la sala de estar en donde se encontraban sus hermanos jugando un poco. Un chico de pelo totalmente rubio y ojos color jade y otro más pequeño de pelo rosa y ojos achocolatados.

-Luke, ¿Dónde están nuestros padres?- preguntó la chica sentándose en el gran sofá del lugar.

-Creo que están en la cocina- respondió el chico de pelo rubio.

-Hoy es su aniversario- comentó el niño de pelo rosa.

-Eso ya lo sé, Natsuko-

-¿Cómo están mis hijos favoritos?- gritó un peli rosa corriendo rápidamente a la sala y saltando al sofá.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- gritó Nashi al sentir a su padre saltando de un lado a otro.

-¡Natsu! ¡Deja de saltar en el sofá!- gritó una rubia desde la entrada de la cocina.

-¡Luce! ¡No me arruines la diversión!- gritó el Dragneel sentándose tranquilamente en el sofá.

Nashi estaba que no salía de su asombro, Lucy se dio cuenta de eso y se acercó a su hija con cautela. La Heartfilia se sentó al lado de la Dragneel y con cuidado dejó en su regazo una pequeña libreta rosada.

-Creo que tu deseo se cumplió- comentó Lucy con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Los ojos de Nashi se abrieron como platos y una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro. La Dragneel recordó algo y le dijo algo al oído a su compañera felina, la cual sonrió y se fue volando por una ventana de la casa.

-Pero aún quiero saber si eres virgen o no…- susurró con voz sombría la Heartfilia.

-Pronto lo sabrás- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Seguro que es el hijo de Gray- murmuró la rubia con una mirada pícara.

-¡Qué asco!- gritó la Dragneel indignada.

-Seguro que es el pelirrojo del gremio- insistió Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Le tengo bastante miedo…- susurró con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca.

-No me digas que es el hijo de Levy y Gajeel…- suspiró con la Heartfilia con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Recuerdan que dije que no podían saber lo que era esa caja?- preguntó Nashi cambiando de tema y mirando a sus padres, a lo cual solo Lucy asintió.

-Tu padre no recuerda mucho esos días- comentó Lucy con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca.

-Bueno, espero que esto les vaya a gustar- dijo sosteniendo la caja que le había llevado una cansada felina blanca- Es un regalo de aniversario para ustedes-

Lucy tomó la pequeña caja en sus manos y vio dentro de ella dos collares dorados con una escama real de dragón colgada en cada uno. La Heartfilia sonrió conmovida y le dio un gran abrazo a su hija, Natsu, que no había participado en la conversación, abrazó a su esposa y a su hija con mucha fuerza.

-¡Nosotros también queremos un abrazo!- gritó Natsuko levantando sus manos al aire.

-¡Y lo tendrán!- gritó Natsu levantando a sus hijos para ponerlos entre sus piernas.

La familia Dragneel estaba reunida en ese gran sofá, hasta Happy y Charle, que acababan de llegar con una bolsa llena de pescado. Después de ese cariñoso abrazo, todos se dirigieron a la mesa, dieron las gracias y empezaron a comer.

-Creo que el próximo viaje será al futuro…- le susurró Nashi a Carla con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-No me metas en tus problemas…- dijo Carla con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza.

-Ya lo veremos- dijo Nashi para luego sonreírle a su madre que la miraba con desaprobación, Natsu lo único que hizo fue sonreír ante la expresión de su esposa y de su hija.

Después de ese pequeño viaje al pasado, todos se llevaban mucho mejor, hasta algunos cambiaron de actitud. Sin duda, eso fue lo mejor que había hecho en su vida, y jamás se arrepentiría de haber llenado la vida de Fairy Tail con sorpresas.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado! :3 este es el último cap, y como leyeron antes, pronto subiré la secuela... último cap! :D los extrañaré a todos! nos leemos la próxima vez! Bay Bay!**


End file.
